


Little Beauty and the Beast [German Version]

by LilTomato



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU - Fairytale, Characters Are Older Than In The Anime, Falling In Love, Human becoming Beast, M/M, Magical Curse, Yuto as The Beast, Yuya as Belle, Yuzu as Gaston, based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast from 1991, counterpartshipping, kind of one-sided Fruitshipping, nothing for Hiragi Yuzu-fans (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED), only on AO3, pawnshipping
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato
Summary: [Deutsche Version]Es war einmal ein junger Mann, dessen Herz seine Güte verloren hatte...Basiert auf dem Disney-Film von 1991Rated M zur Sicherheit
Relationships: Kurosaki Shun & Shiunin Sora, Past Yusho/Yoko, Sakaki Yusho & Sakaki Yuya, Sakaki Yuya & Kurosaki Ruri & another Character (;D), Sakaki Yuya/Yuto, Yugo/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh), Yuri & Yugo & Rin
Kudos: 1





	1. Kapitel 1: Living in a very small World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^^
> 
> Und ein weiteres Märchen, an dem ich arbeite und mit meinen Lesern gerne teile möchte.
> 
> Ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich nicht weiß, ob es wirklich 5 Kapitel werden, weil ich noch nicht so weit beim Schreiben bin. Wenn es mehr werden, werde ich es entsprechend ändern.
> 
> Ich habe mich hier auch ein wenig vom Film mit Emma Watson inspirieren lassen, allerdings nicht sehr viel. So gut der Film sein mag, meiner Meinung nach ist die 1991-Version besser.  
> Deshalb versuche ich mich so gut es geht auch an Letztere zu halten.
> 
> Außerdem möchte ich euch bitten, genauso wie bei meiner Sleeping Beauty - Fic nicht auf die Tags zu vergessen oder diese zu ignorieren, weil sie einen Grund haben.
> 
> Und als Letztes: Das nächste offizelle Update ist im August, dann kommt das nächste Yubits-Kapitel
> 
> So, jetzt habe ich euch genug mit meiner Autoren-Notiz genervt ;D
> 
> Viel Spaß~

Vor langer Zeit lebten in einem weit entfernten Land ein König und seine Königin. Ihr Glück wurde durch die Geburt eines Sohnes vollkommen. Sie glaubten nicht, dass es größer werden konnte, und sie waren sicher, dass es ihnen für immer bleiben würde. Jedoch... hatte das Schicksal andere Pläne.

Ein paar Jahre später brach ein besonders harter Winter über das Land heiren, der viele Opfer forderte. Auch die Königin war unter ihnen und von da an änderte sich alles. Nach dem Verlust seiner geliebten Frau erkaltete das Herz des Königs.

Der junge Prinz musste schnell lernen, dass nichts, was er tat, gut genug in den Augen seines Vaters war. Seine Ausbildung war hart und gnadenlos. Es gab kaum Leute, mit denen er näheren Umgang pflegte und diese Kontakte waren sehr oberflächlich.

Jahre später zog der König in eine Schlacht gegen ein anderes Reich und kehrte nicht mehr lebend zurück. Die Verantwortung lag bei dem jungen Prinzen, nun auf der Schwelle des Erwachsen-Seins stehend.

An einem Abend im darauffolgenden Winter klopfte ein alter Bettler an die Tore des Schlosses und bat um ein Quartier für die Nacht. Doch das Herz des Prinzen war den gleichen Weg gegangen wie das seines Vaters und so kalt wie Eis. Er wies den Mann ab, doch dieser warnte ihn davor sich von Äußerlichkeiten täuschen zu lassen.

Als der Prinz ihn erneut abwies und ihm die Unterstützung verweigerte, schmolz die verwahrloste Gestalt wie flüssiges Gold dahin und ein gut aussehender Zauberer kam zum Vorschein. Der Prinz wollte seine Worte zurücknehmen und sich entschuldigen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Der Magier hatte gesehen, wie es in seinem Herzen aussah.

Zur Strafe verwandelte er ihn in ein abscheuliches Biest und verfluchte ebenfalls all, die im Schloss lebten. Auch die Tiere wurden nicht verschont. Die Magie des Silberhaarigen reichte selbst bis in den Wald hinaus, der an den Schlossmauern begann, und ließ die Bäume verdorren.

Zum Abschied gab der Zauberer dem Biest einen verzauberten Spiegel als einziges Tor zur Außenwelt und eine wunderschöne, magische Rose. "Wenn es Euch gelingt jemanden zu lieben und wenn diese Person Eure Gefühle erwidert und Euch ebenfalls wahrlich liebt, dann werdet Ihr erlöst sein. Jedoch... Wenn das letzte Blütenblatt fällt, bevor Ihr diese Person findet, dann werdet Ihr für alle Ewigkeiten ein Biest bleiben.", warnte er ihn.

Erfüllt von Wut, Scham und Trauer versteckte sich das Biest innerhalb der Schlossmauern. In den ersten Wochen traute er sich noch zu hoffen, dass es irgendwo jemanden gab, der den Fluch brechen konnte, doch je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass es vergeblich war. Schließlich gab er auf. Warum sollte es denn jemanden geben, der ein Biest wie ihn lieben könnte?

~~~

Als er die Augen öffnete, schlüpften die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das halboffene Fenster und wanderten durch den Raum. Irgendwo nicht weit entfernt krähte ein Hahn und ein leichter Geruch nach frischem Brot, Speck und Tee hing in der Luft. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus und wurde intensiver, als er ein lautes "AU!" aus dem unteren Geschoss hörte.

"Nase wieder im Buch, hm?", murmelte er zu niemanden Bestimmten und setzte sich auf. Seine Finger strichen durch seine schwarzen Haare und er gähnte, bevor er aus dem Bett stieg und sich streckte. Dann wandte er sich um und betrachtete das Bild am Nachtkästchen.

"Morgen, Schatz. Ich glaube, unser Sohn hat sich die Finger verbrannt. Oder die Zehen angehauen. Mal wieder." Sein Blick wurde sanft und liebevoll, während er die detailreiche Darstellung einer Frau betrachtete. "Wenn du hier wärst, wärst du wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit hinter ihm her, damit er sich nicht noch unabsichtlich umbringt." Er lachte leise. "Am Besten schaue ich jetzt nach, was er tut."

Das Lächeln blieb, wo es war, als er in seine Schuhe stieg und sich durch die wild abstehenden Haare strich. Dann verließ er sein Schlafzimmer und stieg die Treppe hinunter, bis er den Wohnbereich des Hauses erreichte, welcher etwa die Hälfte des Erdgeschosses einnahm.

Seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum und entdeckten den zweiten, jüngeren Bewohner des Gebäudes. Er saß am Tisch und drückte sich ein Tuch auf eine Hand. Als er die näher kommenden Schritte hörte, hob der Junge den Kopf. "Guten Morgen, Dad. Gut geschlafen?", fragte er und lächelte.

"Morgen, Yuya.", antwortete der Ältere und strich durch den dichten Schopf aus Rot und Grün, betrachtete sein einziges Kind. "Danke, habe ich.", kam er auf die Frage von zuvor zurück. "Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Hast du überhaupt etwas geschlafen?" Sein Blick wanderte über das Gesicht des Anderen und fand ein Paar von Augenringen.

Yuya lachte verlegen. "Sicher. Ich... bin nur etwas später ins Bett gegangen.", sagte er. "Mit den Sachen, die du auch gestern getragen hast?" Er sah zur Seite, wohl wissend, dass sein Vater den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. "Tut mir leid, Dad. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Das Buch war einfach zu gut und ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was für deine nächsten Auftritte genutzt werden könnte."

Der Mann lächelte sanft und tätschelte ihn am Kopf. "Danke, dass du dir soviel Arbeit machst, Yuya." Er nickte in die Richtung des vorbereiteten Frühstücks. Auf einem Teller war etwas Käse und frisches Gemüse hergerichtet, auf einem anderen gebratener Speck. Butter, gekochte Eier und eine Kanne mit Tee standen ebenfalls bereit. Nur der Brotkorb, der zwischen zwei leeren Tellern stand, war ohne Inhalt.

"Zeig mal her.", wies er den Kleineren an und schob das vor Yuya stehende Brett mit dem darauf liegenden Gebäck weg, genauso wie das Messer, mit dem er einzelne Scheiben hatte abschneiden wollen. Dieser zögerte kurz, dann streckte er die eine Hand aus. "Es ist nicht so schlimm, Dad. Nur ein Kratzer.", versuchte er die Verletzung hinunter zu spielen.

"So hat es sich vorhin nicht angehört.", antwortete sein Vater und zog das Tuch weg. Die Wunde war nicht tief, aber es war nicht "nur ein Kratzer". Ein bisschen Blut trat aus und er legte den Stoff zurück, damit es die rote Flüssigkeit aufsaugen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Überraschung über den plötzlichen Schmerz den Aufschrei zuvor so laut werden lassen.

"Wird schon werden. Sei trotzdem beim nächsten Mal vorsichtiger, wenn du ein Messer in der Hand hast.", sagte er und holte aus einem Schrank Verbandszeug. "Besonders, wenn du noch so müde bist."

"Tschuldigung, Dad." Yuyas rubinrote Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung seines Vaters, während dieser die Stelle versorgte. "Schon in Ordnung." Eine große Hand wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. "Und jetzt lass uns frühstücken. Du hast dir so viel Mühe gemacht und außerdem riecht es unglaublich gut."

Der Junge lachte. "Gerne, wenn du das Brotschneiden übernimmst.", sagte er. "Natürlich. Wenn ich dich das machen lasse, fehlt dir am Ende vielleicht noch die ganze Hand." Einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte Stille, dann lachten beide und nahmen ordentlich Platz.

"Was wirst du heute machen?", fragte Yuya, während sie sich das Frühstück schmecken ließen. "Neue Tricks einstudieren?" Sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich möchte an einer Maschine arbeiten. Sie soll mich bei meinem nächsten Auftritt unterstützen und ich habe auch schon das Grundgerüst fertig. Ich muss nur mehr den Rest zusammenbauen und sie ausprobieren.", antwortete er. "Es sollte nicht so laut sein, dass du aufgeweckt wirst, wenn du dich ausruhst."

"Um ehrlich zu sein..." Der Junge kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Ich wollte ins Dorf. Ich brauche noch ein paar Sachen und ich wollte zu Ruri." Sein Vater hob eine Augenbraue. "Warst du nicht schon gestern bei ihr?", wollte er wissen. "Schon, aber vielleicht hat sie etwas Neues."

Der ältere Mann lachte, als er das Leuchten in den Augen seines Sohnes sah. "Dann viel Spaß. Aber zieh dich wenigstens um, bevor du dich auf den Weg machst.", riet er ihm. "Keine Sorge, das hatte ich vor."

Kurze Zeit später kontrollierte Yuya nochmal, ob er alles in eine Tasche gelegt hatte, was er für seinen kurzen Ausflug ins Dorf brauchte. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass er auch wirklich nichts vergaß. Eine Hand wurde auf seine Schulter gelegt und er sah zu seinem Vater, der hinter ihm stand. "Hast du alles, was du brauchst?"

"Mhm, habe ich. Brauchst du noch etwas, bevor ich ins Dorf gehe?", wollte er wissen. "Nein, ich habe alles. Sei vorsichtig und pass auf dich auf.", antwortete der Ältere. "Mach ich." Der Junge hängte sich die Tasche um. "Pass du auch auf dich auf, Dad. Bis dann." Der Schwarzhaarige folgte ihm bis zur Haustür und winkte ihm nach, als er den kleinen Pfad durch die grüne Wiese vorm Haus entlanglief.

Am Ende des Weges angekommen, drehte Yuya sich um und winkte seinem Vater nochmal, während eine leichte Brise mit seinen rot-grünen Haaren spielte und sie noch mehr durcheinander brachte als sie bereits waren. Für den Besuch im Dorf, das etwa 200 Meter entfernt lag, hatte er sich für eine bequeme, dunkelgrüne Hose und ein langärmeliges, helles Hemd entschieden, die seine leicht feminine Figur perfekt umschmeichelten.

Dann wandte er sich um und lief die breite Straße entlang, welche zu der Ansammlung von Gebäuden führte. Dass sein Zuhause sich so weit von den anderen Häusern entfernt befand, störte ihn nicht. Außerhalb des Dorfes war mehr Platz zum Leben, mehr Platz für die Tiere, die Yuya und sein Vater Yusho hielten. Dazu kam die Ruhe, die sie am Anfang nicht gehabt hatten, als sie vor Jahren in die Gegend zogen. Das kleine Farmhaus, in dem sie nun lebten, war perfekt gewesen und so hatten sie ihren Wohnort ein weiteres Mal gewechselt, um ein Zuhause zu finden.

Die Müdigkeit, die ihn noch zuvor in ihrem Griff gehalten hatte, trat in den Hintergrund und der junge Mann genoss das herbstliche Wetter und die bunte Verfärbung der Blätter an den Bäumen. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt sich zu beeilen, doch es gefiel ihm so gut, dass seine Schritte sich verlangsamten und er sich mehr Zeit nahm die Änderungen in der Natur wahrzunehmen.

Mehrere Karren, von Pferden gezogen, rollten an ihm vorbei, ohne dass er wirklich darauf achtete. Die meisten der Besitzer ignorierten ihn genauso oder warfen ihm Blicke zu, bei denen er nicht wusste, was sie ihm sagen wollten. Und nun, nach all der Zeit, hatte er sich damit abgefunden, ständig seltsam beäugt zu werden.

Je näher er den ersten Häusern kam, desto mehr konzentrierte Yuya sich wieder auf den Weg vor sich. Das Lächeln, das er trug, wurde dabei immer größer, erst recht als er die zusammengekauerte Gestalt entdeckte, die an einer der Mauern lehnte. Zerlumpte Kleidung und ein schmutziger Umhang, welcher viel zu groß war, bedeckten den Körper und als der Kopf sich hob, kam ein faltiges Gesicht zum Vorschein.

"Guten Morgen. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du heute wieder herkommst, Yuya." Die goldenen Augen funkelten, während die dünnen Lippen sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen. "Morgen, Old Arc. Und ich hatte irgendwie eine Vorahnung, dass du wieder hier warten wirst.", lachte der Junge und kniete sich zu ihm.

Old Arc war der - sehr wahrscheinlich - älteste Bewohner des Dorfes. Ein Bettler, von dem niemand wusste, woher er kam. Eines Tages war er da gewesen und seitdem sah man ihn ständig irgendwo sitzen und die Leute beobachten, wie sie ihr Tagwerk verrichteten. Keiner wusste, ob "Old Arc" auch wirklich sein Name war. Er hatte sich mit diesen Worten vorgestellt und außer Yuya hatte es niemanden interessiert.

Die wenigsten Dorfbewohner achteten auf den alten Mann, welcher immer am Rand der Gesellschaft blieb. Yuya hingegen unterhielt sich gerne mit ihm und brachte ihm immer etwas zu essen mit. Er mochte die Erzählungen des Anderen und er hörte ihm gerne zu.

"Hier." Old Arc's Augen leuchteten auf, als sein Gegenüber in die Tasche griff und zwei Boxen herausholte. "Lass es dir schmecken." Knochige Hände mit faltiger Haut schoben sich unter dem Umhang hervor und nahmen die Behältnisse aus dünnem Holz entgegen.

"Gemüse aus dem Garten?"

"Tomaten, Paprika und Radieschen auf grünem Salat."

"Selbstgebackenes Brot?"

"Ja, gestern Abend."

"Schinken oder Speck?"

"Heute ist es Schinken. Und natürlich Käse. Und ich habe dir gekochte Eier dazugegeben."

Dem alten Mann lief sichtlich das Wasser im Mund zusammen. "Vielen Dank. Sag mir, Yuya, warum hat sich noch niemand um deine Hand bemüht? Jeder kann sich nur glücklich schätzen, dich als Partner zu haben.", wollte er wissen und hob den Blick. 

Belustigt sah er zu, wie der Jüngere errötete und verlegen lachte. "So toll bin ich garnicht, Old Arc. Außerdem..." Er senkte den Kopf. "Du weißt bestimmt, wie die Leute über mich und meinen Vater sprechen..."

Old Arc schnaubte laut und verächtlich, während der Fahrer eines Karrens, der gerade an ihnen vorbeifuhr, ihnen einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf. "Lass sie reden. Sobald Yusho in eurem Garten an seinen nächsten Auftritten arbeitet, sind sie die Ersten, die angelaufen kommen und ihm zusehen. Aber sobald es vorbei, schimpfen sie über ihn und geben ihm fiese Namen.", grollte er. "Und bei dir ist es nicht besser."

Yuya öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch wieder. So unrecht hatte sein Gesprächspartner nicht, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel dies zuzugeben. Deshalb unterstützte er seinen Vater umso mehr und hielt ihm den Rücken zuhause frei. "Sie verstehen Dad nicht wirklich... Denke ich. Aber es ist schon okay, Dad weiß, was er tut, und wenn er Hilfe braucht, bin ich für ihn da.", sagte er ausweichend.

"Kleiner, du bist viel zu nett für dieses Dorf.", erwiderte der alte Mann. "Hast du nicht selbst vorhin gefragt, warum ich noch immer alleinstehend bin?" Eine rote Augenbraue hob sich ein Stück. "Dein Vater ist immer wieder auf Reisen. Da trifft er genug Leute und kann sich ansehen, ob geeignete Kanditaten darunter sind."

Yuya lachte. "Das hat er mir auch schon vorgeschlagen, aber ich habe Nein gesagt. Zum Einen möchte ich für mich selbst entscheiden, ob und wem ich nahe sein will. Und zum Anderen habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass ich so interessant für mögliche Partner sein kann.", antwortete er und erhielt ein weiteres Schnauben als Antwort.

"Das bezweifle ich, wenn ich an dieses Jägermädchen denke.", brummte Old Arc und griff in eine der Boxen hinein, um eines der belegten Brote rauszuholen und davon abzubeissen. "Die hängt sich doch ständig an deine Fersen, sobald du im Dorf bist."

"Vielleicht, aber ich glaube, dass ich die richtige Person für mich bestimmt erkennen werde, wenn ich sie oder ihn vor mir habe.", antwortete der Junge mit einem breiten, optimistischen Lächeln, dann erhob er sich. "Ich muss wieder weiter, ich gehe zu Ruri."

"Warst du nicht schon gestern bei ihr?" Old Arc hob eine buschige Augenbraue. Yuya lachte. "Das hat mich mein Vater vorhin auch gefragt.", sagte er. "Wahrscheinlich zu Recht." Dafür, dass er auf der Straße lebte, hatte der Ältere andere Essmanieren als andere Bettler. Sein Gegenüber war sich sicher, dass er in der Vergangenheit eine höhere Position in der Gesellschaft inne hatte, aber er hatte nie eine Antwort auf die Frage erhalten.

"Also?" Das goldene Augenduo ließ den Jüngeren nicht los, während ihr Besitzer einen weiteren Bissen zu sich nahm, gründlich kaute und dann schluckte. "Weißt du, ich habe das Buch, das ich mir geholt habe, gestern gelesen und ich hatte gehofft, dass sie wieder etwas hat."

Ein Schmunzeln erschien im dem Gesicht voller Falten. "So sicher wäre ich mir zwar nicht, aber ich kann mich natürlich auch irren. Ich drücke dir die Daumen, dass du etwas findest, das dir zusagt." Yuya lächelte fröhlich. "Danke, Old Arc.", antwortete er. "Lass es dir schmecken. Ich bringe dir morgen gerne wieder etwas vorbei."

Der Angesprochene erwiderte das Lächeln. "Danke für das Angebot, aber diesmal komme ich bei euch vorbei. Und jetzt beeil dich, sonst sind soviele Leute unterwegs, dass du es nicht schaffst zu Ruri zu kommen.", sagte er und bekam ein Nicken. "Werde ich. Bis dann!"

"Bis dann." Old Arc's Blick folgte dem Jungen, wie er auf die Straße einbog und zwischen den Karren verschwand. Seine Mundwinkeln blieben, wo sie waren. "Dieses Dorf ist wahrlich nicht der richtige Ort für dich, damit du dich richtig entfalten kannst. Ich wünsche dir wirklich, dass dein Herz dich an den richtigen Ort führen wird."

Yuya war froh, dass der alte Mann ihn daran erinnert hatte, sich nicht noch mehr Zeit zu lassen. Es war bereits nicht so einfach einen Weg in der Masse an Leuten zu finden. Das Dorf war nicht klein und am Markt waren auch ein paar Händler aus umliegenden Ortschaften, die regelmäßig kamen und ihre Waren verkauften. Somit war er immer wieder damit beschäftigt auszuweichen, genauso wie so manchem Dorfbewohner, der von ihm wissen wollte, wann er sich ein nettes Mädchen suchte, heiratete und eine Familie gründete.

Umso dankbarer war er, als er endlich das kleine Geschäft vor sich entdeckte, zu dem er die ganze Zeit wollte. Durch die beiden Schaufenster konnte Yuya mehrere Töpfe mit Blumen sehen, vor dem Laden eine Vogeltränke und mehrere, an den Wänden des Gebäudes befestigte Vogelhäuschen.

Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und er beschleunigte seine Schritte, bis er die hölzerne Tür erreichte und sie öffnete. "Morgen." Über seinem Kopf ertönte das helle Klingeln einer kleinen Glocke.

"Guten Morgen, Yuya. So schnell habe ich nicht mit dir gerechnet." Die junge Frau, die bei einem der Regale stand, drehte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihm. Ihre langen, dunkelvioletten Haare waren zu einem Knoten im Nacken gebunden und in ihren magentaroten Augen stand Überraschung.

Yuya lachte leise und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Naja... Ich dachte auch, dass ich etwas länger brauchen werde." Er griff in seine Tasche und holte ein Buch heraus, das er ihr entgegen hielt. "Hier."

Ruri blinzelte. "Sag bloß, dass du es letzte Nacht komplett gelesen hast?!", sagte sie und nahm es aus seiner Hand. "Ich bin am späten Abend noch fertig geworden, weil es so spannend war." Ihr Gesprächspartner grinste verlegen. "Hast du deshalb den Verband an deiner Hand? Weil du dich bei der Hausarbeit verletzt hast, weil du deine Nase immer wieder ins Buch gesteckt hast?" Sie betrachtete ihn besorgt, während sie das Buch in eines der Regale stellte.

"Nein, das ist heute in der Früh passiert.", gestand Yuya ein wenig kleinlaut. Während seines Treffens mit Old Arc hatte er die Verletzung verstecken können, doch nun hatte er nicht aufgepasst. "Es ist aber nicht so schlimm, es ist nur ein kleiner Kratzer.", versuchte er es runterzuspielen. Die Frau ihm gegenüber war eine der wenigen Leute, die ihm wirklich nahe standen. Er wollte ihr keine Sorgen machen.

Ruri seufzte. "Du solltest wirklich besser auf dich aufpassen. Wenn dir etwas passiert, wird es Yusho das Herz brechen.", tadelte sie, auch wenn sie nicht so streng klang wie sie wollte. Schließlich kannte sie Vater und Sohn, seitdem die Beiden in das Farmhaus gezogen waren.

Ihr Gesprächspartner nickte. "Werde ich. Versprochen, Ruri.", antwortete er. "Sag~ Hast du etwas für mich?" Die beiden rubinroten Augen leuchteten auf. "Leider nicht. Ich habe seit deinem letzten Besuch gestern nichts Neues bekommen." Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an.

"Oh... Dann borge ich mir eines aus, das ich schon gelesen habe. Okay?" Die Langhaarige wies stumm mit einer Handbewegung auf die wenigen Regale, die an der hinteren Wand des Raumes standen. Es gab nur eine kleine Auswahl an Lesestoff, doch der Junge hatte sich deshalb nie beschwert.

Yuya lächelte erfreut und war mit wenigen Schritten bei besagten Regalen. Lange musste er nicht suchen, bis er etwas fand. "Das hier!" Ruri konnte nicht anders als zu lachen, als sie sah, welches Buch er sich ausgesucht hatte. "Irgendwie wusste ich, dass es dieses sein würde.", kicherte sie.

"Natürlich! Es ist mein Allerliebstes. Es ist so spannend und hat alles, was ich an einem Buch liebe." Er kam nicht aus dem Schwärmen hinaus, während er genau aufzählte, was genau ihm so gut gefiel. Die Geschäftsinhaberin kannte bereits jeden einzelnen Grund, doch es freute sie zu sehen, wie sehr es ihm Spaß machte in dem zu stöbern, was sie zur Verfügung stellte.

"Weißt du was? Ich schenke es dir.", sagte sie, kaum dass er geendet hatte. Rubinrote Augen blinzelten überrascht. "Was?" Ruri kicherte. "Ich sagte, dass ich es dir schenke.", antwortete sie. "Dann kannst du es soviel lesen wie du willst, ohne extra herzukommen."

Auf Yuyas Gesicht machte sich ein strahlendes Lächeln breit. "Dankeschön, Ruri. Vielen, vielen Dank." Damit hatte er ganz bestimmt nicht gerechnet, aber es machte ihn glücklich, dass er sein Lieblingsbuch nun immer lesen konnte, wenn er wollte, ohne es ausborgen zu müssen.

"Gern geschehen und viel Spaß damit.", wünschte ihm die junge Frau und begleitete ihn zur Tür, winkte ihm nach, als er zwischen den Leuten verschwand, dann drehte sie sich zu den vier Dorfbewohnern, die durchs Fenster gestarrt hatten und nun versuchten auszusehen, als hätten sie nicht genau beobachtet, was im Inneren des Hauses vor sich ging.

"Schämt ihr euch denn nicht?!", wollte sie wissen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Der jüngste des Quartetts hatte wenigstens den Anstand zu erröten, die anderen Drei taten so, als wäre ihre Aktion garnicht so schlimm. "Was denn? Wir haben nichts Böses getan!" Einer von ihnen verschränkte die Arme.

"Ach? Dann ist es also nicht so, dass ihr und andere Dorfbewohner Yuya nachspioniert, sobald er in meinem Laden ist? Willst du mir DAS damit sagen?" Ruri hob eine Augenbraue. "Wir spionieren ihm nicht nach!", protestierte ein anderer. "Wir wollen nur wissen, ob er endlich den Weg in die Wirklichkeit findet oder ob wir uns wieder darauf einstellen müssen, dass wir ihn sehen, wie er seinen kleinen Tagträumen nachhängt."

Das Gesicht der jungen Frau verfinsterte sich. "Verschwindet, ihr Idioten! Und lasst den armen Jungen endlich in Ruhe, verdammt nochmal!", schimpfte sie und griff nach ihrem Besen, der neben der offenen Tür an der Wand im Hausinneren lehnte. Die vier Männer zuckten zusammen und wichen zurück. Einer von ihnen wollte den Mund aufmachen, doch Ruri ließ ihn nicht anfangen. "Nur weil er nicht so ist wie das Dorf es gerne hätte, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ihr das Recht habt ihn so zu behandeln, als wäre er ein Aussätziger! Verzieht euch oder ich helfe euch!!"

Während das Quartett rannte, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her, hatte Yuya die "Diskussion" um seine Person nicht mitbekommen. Kaum war er ein Stück gelaufen, war das Buch in seinen Händen auch schon aufgeklappt und seine Nase darin. Die Leute um ihn herum wichen ihm aus, sodass er nicht in sie hineinlief, und da er schon so oft im Dorf unterwegs gewesen war, wusste er instinktiv, wo er gehen musste, um nicht ungewollt nähere Bekanntschaft mit den Häusern zu machen.

Seine Füße trugen ihn durch die Menschenmenge, zwischen den Gebäuden hindurch, während er in die Geschichte auf dem Papier versunken war. Als er umblättern wollte, wurde ihm das Buch plötzlich aus den Händen gezogen. "Es verwundert mich immer wieder, wie du es schaffst, mit deiner Aufmerksamkeit irgendwoanders zu sein und trotzdem keinen Unfall zu bauen.", sagte die Frau, die ohne jegliche Hektik ein kleines Stück hinter ihm ging und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf das Lesewerk in ihrer Hand sah.

Yuya blieb stehen. "Hallo Yuzu." Hinter dem pinken Haarschopf entdeckte er einen Brünetten, der nicht aussah, als wäre er glücklich darüber in dieser Gasse zu stehen. "Shingo." Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Gegenüber zurück und er streckte die Hand aus. "Gibst du mir bitte mein Buch zurück?"

Blaue Augen wanderten kurz zu ihm, dann zu dem Objekt in ihrem Besitz, bevor sie es schloss und lässig hin und her winkte. "Also wirklich, ich weiß nicht, was du an soetwas findest. Wenn du Abenteuer willst, warum bist du nie bei einem von meinen Jagdausflügen dabei?" Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einem Schmollen. "Und Romantik kann ich dir genauso verschaffen." Nun lächelte sie.

Yuya seufzte. "Ganz einfach, Yuzu, weil ich nicht an Abenteuer und Romantik interessiert bin, wenn es um dich geht.", antwortete er und sah zu, wie sich das Gesicht des einzigen weiblichen Jägers des Dorfes verfinsterte. "Was willst du damit sagen? Dass es so schlimm ist etwas mit mir zu unternehmen?"

Er hob abwehrend die Hände. "Das meinte ich nicht. Aber das, was dich interessiert, trifft... nicht wirklich meinen Geschmack und ich weiß, wo sich meine Grenzen befinden. Zum Beispiel kann ich deinen Jagdausflügen nichts abgewinnen, im Gegensatz zu deinen Verehrern."

Sein Blick wanderte zu der kleinen Gruppe, die nicht weit von ihnen entfernt stand und sie hochinteressiert beobachtete. Drei von ihnen waren Shingos Freunde, von denen Yuya wusste, dass sie nur wegen dem Brünetten anwesend waren.

Zum einen hatte er vor ein paar Jahren eine Wette gegen Yuzu verloren und zuvor noch zugesagt zu tun, was sie wollte, sollte sie gewinnen. Yuya war nicht dabei gewesen, doch er hatte gehört, dass Shingo ziemlich spektakulär gegen die junge Frau verloren hatte.

Zum anderen musste der Andere die Jägerin bei guter Laune halten, so hatte es der Bürgermeister, Shingos Vater, entschieden. Das Thema Jagd war eine männliche Domäne und Yuzu war die einzige Frau, die es geschafft hatte sich gegen die Konkurrenz zu behaupten. Sie hatte sich an die Spitze gearbeitet und galt nun als die Beste. Sie wusste, wie sie sich durchsetzen musste, und keiner war gewillt herauszufinden, was passierte, wenn man sie am falschen Fuß erwischte.

"Stimmt, besonders Serena und Masumi sind gerne dabei." Sie lächelte in die Richtung zweier Frauen, einer Schwarzhaarigen mit gebräunter Haut und einer Blauhaarigen. Dann war ihr Blick wieder bei Yuya, der versuchte sich sein Eigentum wiederzuholen. Blitzschnell hielt sie das Buch hinter ihren Rücken und drückte ihm ihren Zeigefinger gegen die Brust.

"Aber ich möchte DICH dabei haben. Komm schon, du warst noch nie bei unseren Ausflügen dabei, Yuya. Du versteckst dich immer in deinem Haus und bist damit beschäftigt, deine Nase in so etwas zu stecken.", sagte Yuzu und holte ihre Beute wieder nach einem Moment hervor. "Es gibt wirklich Wichtigeres als Lesen." Dann ließ sie es einfach fallen.

Ihr Gesprächspartner verzog missbilligend das Gesicht und kniete sich hin, um sein Eigentum wieder an sich zu bringen und den Schmutz abzuklopfen. "Das mag für dich so sein, Yuzu, aber ich empfinde nicht so. Außerdem lese ich nicht nur, ich muss mich schließlich auch um das Haus kümmern und mein Vater braucht mich genauso.", widersprach er und erhob sich, das Buch fest an sich drückend, damit es ihm nicht erneut weggenommen wurde.

Hinter Yuzu ertönte ein belustigtes Schnauben. "Der braucht meiner Meinung nach was anderes, wenn ich an die verrückten Ideen denke, die er hat.", meinte Shingo und lachte. Yuyas Gesicht verfinsterte sich, während nicht nur die Jägerin miteinstimmte, und mit wenigen Schritten war er direkt vor dem Größeren, der sich im ersten Moment vor Schreck an seiner Spucke verschluckte und einen Schritt zurückwich, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie nahe sie einander waren.

"Was willst du damit sagen, Shingo? Hm?" Rubinrote Augen funkelten vor Wut und der Brünette schluckte. "Also...", begann er, aber ihm fiel nicht wirklich etwas ein, was er antworten konnte. "Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du sagst.", mischte sich eine gewisse Pinkhaarige ein. Sie hatte einen warnenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, allerdings blieb sie von Yuya unbeachtet.

"Wage es ja nicht so über meinen Vater zu sprechen! Er hat keine verrückten Ideen, er weiß genau, was er tut!", schnappte der Junge. Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch mehrere laute Knallgeräusche, die aus der Richtung seines Zuhauses kamen, stoppten ihn. Erschrocken fuhr er herum. "Dad! Oh Gott, hoffentlich hat er sich und das Haus nicht in die Luft gejagt."

Ohne auf irgendjemanden oder auf das Gelächter, das hinter ihm ertönte, zu achten, rannte er los, drängte sich zwischen den Leuten hindurch, um so schnell wie möglich aus der ganzen Menschenmenge hinauszukommen. Hoffentlich kam er nicht zu spät.

Yuzu und Shingo blieben zurück. Die Geräusche, die von dem Farmhaus kamen, waren für sie wie ein Zeichen, dass die Aussage von Letzterem zutraf. "Wieso nur habe ich gewusst, dass soetwas passieren würde, wenn der alte Mann zuhause ist?", brachte der Bürgermeistersohn leicht spöttisch hervor, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"War zu erwarten." Die junge Frau grinste, doch dann wurde sie ernster, während sie die Stelle ansah, an der Yuya verschwunden war. "Aber mir gefällt die Sache nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn Yusho nicht auf Reisen ist, kommen neue verrückte Ideen und es passt mir garnicht, wie Yuya dazu steht. So langsam wird es Zeit, dass man ihm einen neuen Weg aufzeichnet, sonst bleibt er mit seinem Kopf in den Wolken.", sagte sie.

Shingo runzelte die Stirn. "Und? Was hast du vor?", wollte er wissen und erhielt ein Lächeln. "Was denkst du denn? Ich werde ihm zeigen, was das Beste für ihn ist, auch wenn es ihm zunächst nicht gefallen mag. Aber ich weiß, dass er sehr schnell verstehen wird, dass es das Richtige ist. Schließlich ist Yuya nicht nur der schönste Junge, den es in der Umgebung gibt, er ist auch sehr klug. Er weiß, was gut für ihn ist." Der Brünette war sich sicher, dass der Abwesende nicht mit dem einverstanden war, was Yuzu für ihn plante.

So schnell er konnte, lief Yuya nach Hause. Er machte sich Sorgen, was passiert sein könnte, dass es so laut krachte, und ein Teil seines Selbst betete, dass seinem Vater nichts zugestoßen war. In seinen Armen hielt er das Buch fest an seine Brust gedrückt, während er die Straße entlang rannte und auf den Pfad einbog, der direkt zum Farmhaus führte.

Dieses sah unversehrt aus und so trugen ihn seine Füße weiter, bis er die Stimme des älteren Mannes hörte. Er lachte und der Junge war verwirrt bei dem Geräusch, bis er Yusho auf der riesigen Wiese hinter dem Gebäude entdeckte, vor einem seltsamen Apparat stehend.

"Dad?"

Der Schwarzhaarige stoppte und wandte sich um. "Hey, du bist wieder zurück. So schnell habe ich nicht mit dir gerechnet.", sagte er. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf Yuyas Lippen aus. Das war sein alter Herr, immer so sehr in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er vergaß, wie spät es war. "Ich bin eigentlich später hier als ich wollte.", erwiderte er. "Was tust du da?"

"Oh, das?" Yusho kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und grinste verlegen. "Ich habe gerade wieder meine Maschine ausprobiert, an der ich seit Wochen arbeite." Er nickte in die Richtung des Gerätes. Sein Sohn betrachtete das Ding, das er bereits gesehen hatte. "Stimmt etwas damit nicht?", wollte er wissen.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung damit. Ich habe nur komplett vergessen, dass ich ein paar Dinge dabei beachten muss." Der Mann lachte kurz auf. "Ich muss wirklich aufpassen, dass ich es nicht wieder vergesse, sonst wird es wirklich gefährlich." Das Geräusch eines erleichterten Seufzers erreichte seine Ohren und er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe."

"Hast du.", gab dieser zu. "Ich dachte schon, dass du dich und Mum in die Luft jagst." Yushos Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanft und er drückte sein Kind an sich. "Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte er und strich durch die rot-grünen Haare. Bei solchen Ereignissen wurde ihm leider auch erst im Nachhinein bewusst, wie besorgt Yuya um ihn war und welche Ängste er bei solchen Experimenten ausstehen musste.

"Schon okay... Versprich mir nur, dass du vorsichtig bist, wenn du dieses Ding mitnimmst. Ich will nicht, dass du dich verletzt." Yuya hob seinen Kopf und sah seinen Vater eindringlich an. "Denk auch an Mum. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie darüber glücklich wäre, wenn du nicht auf dich achtgibst."

"Deine Mutter würde mir so in den Hintern treten, dass ich wochenlang nicht sitzen kann.", murmelte der Mann. Er war nicht leise genug, sodass der Andere ihn gut verstand. "Dann vergiss das nicht.", sagte er. "Ich verspreche es dir. Und ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich mit der Maschine vorsichtig umgehen werde."

Yuya seufzte erneut erleichtert und lehnte sich an den Älteren. Er glaubte ihm, das tat er wirklich, auch wenn etwas Furcht immer bleiben würde. Doch er war auch optimistisch, dass alles gut ging.

"Na dann, lass uns wieder reingehen.", schlug Yusho vor und führte ihn zum Haus zurück. "Wie ich sehe, hattest du doch Glück bei Ruri." Yuya ließ sich von ihm mitziehen. "Ja, aber es ist nichts Neues. Es ist mein Lieblingsbuch. Ruri hat es mir geschenkt.", erklärte er und lächelte glücklich.

"Das ist sehr nett von ihr. Was war der Grund?" Sein Vater betrachtete ihn fragend. "Sie meinte, dass ich es dann immer lesen kann, ohne extra zu ihr in den Laden zu kommen." Der Schwarzhaarige nickte verstehend. "Achso." Er mochte zwar viel auf Reisen sein, aber es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sein Sprössling der Einzige war, der wirklich regelmäßig zu der jungen Frau ging und sich auch ernsthaft für ihr Angebot interessierte.

Im Haus legte Yuya das Buch zur Seite und setzte sich zu dem älteren Bewohner des Gebäudes, um mit ihm die nächste Reise zu planen. Diesmal sollte es nur eine kurze Unternehmung werden, weil Yusho vorm Wintereinbruch zuhause sein wollte. Das war die einzige Zeit des Jahres, wo er nicht unterwegs war, sondern bei seinem Kind.

"Willst du wirklich schon heute los?", fragte besagter Nachwuchs, als sie draußen die letzten Vorbereitungen trafen. Das einzige Pferd der kleinen Farm, eine Stute, stand vor Yuya und sah zu, wie er das lederne Geschirr mit geübtem Griff anlegte und nochmal kontrollierte, ob es nicht zu eng anlag.

"Ja. Je schneller ich damit fertig bin, desto schneller bin ich auch wieder hier.", antwortete der Mann, welcher eine zusammengelegte Decke auf den Wegen hinter dem Tier legte. Er hielt inne und stellte sich neben das Gefährt. "Warum fragst du? Weil es in ein paar Stunden dunkel wird?"

Yuya strich über das kurze, braune Fell und nickte. "Was ist, wenn du vom Weg abkommst?" Sie hatten über die Straße gesprochen, die Yusho nehmen musste, um sein erstes Ziel, das nächste Dorf, zu erreichen. Es gab auf der Strecke ein paar Abzweigungen und er machte sich Gedanken darüber, dass sein Vater die falsche nahm, weil er durch das fehlende Licht kaum etwas sah.

"Keine Sorge, ich habe mir den Weg eingeprägt. Ich werde mich nicht verirren.", erklärte Yusho selbstsicher. "Ich werde mich wie vorher auch fragen, was du tust, während ich unterwegs bin."

"Eine Menge lesen, mich um die Tiere kümmern, um das Haus, Old Arc etwas zu essen vorbei bringen." Der Junge lachte leicht. "Also nichts Außergewöhnliches." Seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte von seinem Gegenüber weg, als er einen leichten Schubs an seiner Seite spürte. Ein grünes Auge blinzelte ihn unter dichten Wimpern an. "Und natürlich pass ich auf, dass dein Stall sauber bleibt und du frische Karotten hast, sobald ihr nach Hause kommt. Ich vergesse nicht auf dich, Oddeyes."

Die Stute schüttelte mit einem lauten Wiehern den Kopf, sodass die helle Mähne hin und her flog, dann presste sie ihr Gesicht an den kleineren, menschlichen Körper und schloss die verschiedenfarbigen Augen, schnaubte dabei.

"Ich glaube, dass sie dir sagen will, dass du auf dich aufpassen sollst, während wir weg sind.", sagte Yusho mit einem sanften Lächeln, der ihnen zusah. "Werde ich. Wenn ich es nicht tue, macht ihr euch nur Sorgen und das will ich nicht.", antwortete Yuya und umarmte das Pferd so gut es ging.

"Natürlich werden wir das." Kräftige Finger fanden sich in einem Mop aus Rot und Grün wieder. "Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, tue ich das auch, wenn ich hier bin." Einen Moment lang war es still, dann wanderten zwei Rubine zu dem Älteren. "Sag, Dad? Machst du dir Gedanken, ob... ob es nicht so schlecht wäre, wenn ich einen Partner habe, der auf mich aufpasst und dir ein paar deiner Sorgen nimmt? Einen Freund oder eine Freundin?"

"Warum fragst du das?" Yusho hob eine schwarze Augenbraue. "Nur so." Sein Sohn sah zur Seite. Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass der Besuch im Dorf seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Nun ja, das tat es immer, wenn er mit Old Arc darüber sprach, dass er noch immer alleinstehend war, und wenn Yuzu ihn überreden wollte, seine Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

"Ach mein Sohn, hatten wir das nicht schon?" Der Mann drückte leicht die kleine Schulter. "Es ist deine Entscheidung und ich werde dich nicht in etwas drängen, wenn du dich dann nicht wohlfühlst. Das habe ich dir versprochen und ich halte mich daran."

Auf Yuyas Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus und er nickte. "Du hast Recht. Tut mir leid, Dad, ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist.", entschuldigte er sich. "Schon okay, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sein Vater wuschelte ihm leicht durch die Haare. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du nicht sicher bist, was du tun sollst, aber ich kann dir auch sagen, dass es am Besten ist, nichts zu überstürzen. Weil am Ende bist du derjenige, der glücklich sein wird oder nicht.", sagte er.

"Das ist wahr, Dad.", gab der Jüngere zu. "Danke." Er spürte den Druck, den er sich selbst auferlegt hatte, verschwinden und Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen, mit dem Anderen zu sprechen, auch wenn er ein wenig zögerlich gewesen war.

Yusho lächelte, als er sah, wie die Anspannung den Kleineren verließ. "Wenn du willst, kannst du dir überlegen, ob du dich auf die Suche nach einem Partner machen willst, während Oddeyes und ich weg sind. Und danach reden wir nochmal darüber.", schlug er vor.

Yuya nickte. "Einverstanden.", antwortete er und sah zu, wie der Schwarzhaarige die letzten Handgriffe allein erledigte und sich schließlich auf den Kutscherbock setzte. "Ich bringe dir wieder etwas mit, wenn ich etwas finde.", versprach dieser. "Vergiss ja nicht, immer die Türen abzusperren und benutze kein Messer, wenn du müde bist oder nebenbei liest."

Das Paar rubinroter Augen wanderte zu seiner Hand, an der er sich in der Früh verletzt hatte. "Mache ich, versprochen. Pass bitte auf dich und Oddeyes auf."

Yusho ergriff die Zügel. "Werde ich. Und du auf dich und deine Mutter.", sagte er und ließ das Leder schnalzen. Das Gespann setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und rollte über den Weg bis zur Straße.

Yuya folgte ihnen ein Stück und winkte seinem Vater nach, bis nichts mehr von dem Älteren und der Stute zu sehen war. Erst dann senkte er die Hand. "Seid vorsichtig.", flüsterte der Junge, obwohl keiner der Beiden ihn hören konnte.

Für einen langen Moment bleib er stehen, bis ein kalter Windstoß ihn erzittern ließ. Die Arme um sich schlingend, kehrte er zum Haus zurück und fand auf den Stufen vor dem Wohnhaus eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt vor, die er sehr gut kannte. "Old Arc?!"

Der Alte hob den Kopf, als er seinen Namen hörte. "DA bist du! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob etwas passiert ist, weil keiner auf mein Klopfen reagiert hat." Langsam stand er auf. "Ah, nein, alles in Ordnung! Dad ist gerade weggefahren und ich bin noch ein bisschen bei der Straße gestanden." Kurz wanderte Yuyas Blick zum Himmel hoch, welcher bereits in die Farben der Dämmerung getaucht war. War es wirklich nur ein paar Minuten her, dass sein Vater aufgebrochen war? Irgendwie bezweifelte er es plötzlich.

Old Arc hob eine buschige Augenbraue. "So wie du zitterst, glaube ich, dass das schon länger her ist.", meinte er und traf damit den Nagel auf den Kopf. "Hab ich garnicht mitbekommen... Warum bist du hier?" Der Obdachlose hielt dem Jungen die beiden Boxen hin, die dieser in der Früh bei ihm gelassen hatte. "Ich bring dir was."

Yuya blinzelte, dann nahm er sie. "Danke. Komm doch rein, ich muss nur die Tiere noch versorgen und dann mach ich Abendessen. Wenn du willst, kannst du gerne mitessen und du kannst dich auch aufwärmen.", bot er an und stieg die Stufen hoch, um die Haustür zu öffnen. "Schließlich ist es ganz schön kalt..."

"Hmm..." Sein Gast sah unschlüssig aus. "Es gibt kalten Braten und Apfelkuchen." Der alte Mann verzog das Gesicht. "Ich weiß, was du tust. Du versuchst mich mit deinen Kochkünsten schwach zu machen.", grummelte er.

Yuya sah ihn mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln an. "Ich weiß garnicht, was du meinst.", erwiderte er. "Wieso, funktioniert es denn?" Das unverständliche Brummen brachte ihn zum Kichern, dann stieg er die wenigen Stufen wieder hinunter und hielt seinem Gast den Arm hin. "Darf ich bitten?"

Old Arc murrte etwas, das erneut nicht zu verstehen war, doch er nahm die ausgesprochene Einladung an und ließ sich ins Haus helfen. Der Jüngere führte ihn zum Tisch und eilte zur Tür zurück, um diese zu verschließen. Im Kamin brannte bereits ein kleines Feuer und schenkte dem Raum eine wohlig-warme Atmosphäre.

Goldene Augen sahen zu, wie Yuya zurückkehrte und in den Küchenbereich lief. Kurz darauf stand eine Kanne und zwei Becher am Tisch. Aus einem stieg Dampf. Lange, knochige Finger legten sich um das Gefäß, das sich durch die heiße Flüssigkeit aufgewärmt hatte. "Das riecht gut. Was ist das?", wollte er wissen. "Tee. Eine Mischung, die Dad von einer seiner Reisen mitgebracht hat.", antwortete Yuya.

Der Andere nickte und atmete tief durch, genoss den angenehmen Duft und die Wärme, die ihn umgab. "Ich bin schnell im Stall und dann mache ich Abendessen, okay?" Old Arc nickte erneut. "Ist gut." Während der Junge durch die Seitentür verschwand, um sich um die paar Tiere zu kümmern, lehnte der alten Mann sich zurück und lächelte leicht. Ihm gefiel dieser Moment der Entspannung...

Viele, viele Kilometer entfernt...

Yusho fluchte gedanklich. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, wohin er musste, um das nächste Dorf zu erreichen, als er ein paar Stunden zuvor aufgebrochen war. Doch nun musste er erkennen, dass es anders war. Eigentlich war der Großteil des Weges, den er bis zu diesem Punkt zurückgelegt hatte, genau wie auf der Karte, die er sich gemeinsam mit Yuya angesehen hatte. Was war nur schief gelaufen?

Oddeyes und er hatten vor vielleicht einer Stunde - er war sich nun nicht mehr so sicher, wie lange es her war - einen riesigen Wald erreicht. Dieser war auch auf der Karte zu sehen, doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte komplett unterschätzt, wie groß er war. Ebenso hatte er unterschätzt, wieviele Abzweigungen unter dem Blätterdach existierten. Es konnte nicht sein, dass alle auf der Karte eingezeichnet waren, sonst wären sie nun nicht mitten im Irgendwo.

Naja... In Wahrheit nur er. Ihr Weg hatte sie nach dieser einen, falschen Abzweigung zwischen kahlen Felsen und toten Bäumen hindurch und über zu weichen Boden geführt. Nebel hing in der Luft und am Himmel waren nur dunkelgraue Wolken. Das Licht der Sterne und des Mondes war beim Betreten des Waldes zurückgeblieben. Es schien, als hätte selbst Gott dieses Land im Stich gelassen.

Und dann waren sie zu hören. Das Heulen war unverkennbar. Yusho hatte sofort gewusst, dass es Wölfe waren, die durch das Unterholz strichen und nach Beute suchten, mit der sie ihre Mägen füllen konnten. So wie es klang, war die Meute auch näher als der Mann es von den Raubtieren erwartet hätte. Es erschreckte ihn und so ließ er Oddeyes das Tempo erhöhen.

Bloß weg, so schnell es ging!

...Doch das Glück ließ ihn im Stich.

Plötzlich sprang ein Schatten hinter einem umgestürzten Baum hervor, die scharfen Zähne gebleckt und ein aggressives Knurren ertönend. Die braune Stute erschreckte sich und bäumte sich auf. Instinktiv trat sie kräftig zu und stürmte dann weiter, als der Schatten mit einem schmerzerfüllten Jaulen floh.

Jedoch sorgten die ruckartigen Bewegungen dazu, dass Yusho sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Er versuchte es noch, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Bevor er sich versah, lag er auf dem kalten Boden, inmitten von Steinen, Schlamm und fauligem Moos, und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf, während Oddeyes und der Wagen hinter einer Biege verschwanden

Ihm war augenblicklich bewusst, dass es keinen Sinn hatte dem Gespann zu folgen. Dazu war das Pferd in ihrer Panik zu schnell und er brauchte ein paar Momente, um wieder halbwegs klar denken zu können, obwohl sein Schädel sich anfühlte, als hätte jemand mit einem Hammer darauf eingeschlagen.

"Verdammt...", stöhnte der Mann und setzte sich auf. Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl überkam ihn und für einen Augenblick drehte sich alles. Beinahe wäre ihm ein weiterer Fluch über die Lippen gekommen, aber die Geräusche von Holz, das unter dem Gewicht schwerer Körper zerbrach, und drohendem Knurren verhinderten, dass die Worte seinen Mund verließen.

Furcht raste durch seine Adern und auch wenn ihm alles wehtat von dem Sturz, rappelte Yusho sich hoch und rannte los. Hinter ihm ertönte ein lautes Heulen, als wäre es das Startsignal für die Jagd auf ihn. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann hörte er sie durchs Unterholz brechen, als sie ihm folgten.

Der Schwarzhaarige biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Boden unter seinen Stiefeln war rutschig und er fand kaum Halt. Zudem setzte leichter Regen ein, der sein Vorankommen zusätzlich erschwerte. Immer wieder drohte er das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Eisige Kälte kroch in seinen schmutzigen und leicht durchnässten Kleidern hoch.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Immer wieder wiederholten sich dieses eine Wort im Kopf des Mannes. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er jemals in so einer gefährlichen Situation stecken würde. Er hatte schon einiges auf seinen vorherigen Unternehmungen erlebt, aber er war noch nie so nahe dran gewesen die Reise auf die Andere Seite antreten zu müssen.

Nein, daran durfte er garnicht denken. Yusho hatte nicht vor vorzeitig abzutreten. Wenn er es doch tat, wer kümmerte sich dann um Yuya? Und Yoko, seine geliebte Yoko, sie wäre bestimmt auch nicht davon begeistert.

Ein weiteres Heulen ertönte in seinem Rücken und trieb ihn noch mehr an. Seine Verfolger waren näher als ihm lieb war. Viel zu nahe! Er hatte schon fast das Gefühl, den keuchenden Atem in seinem Nacken spüren zu können.

In seiner Brust begann es schmerzhaft zu stechen, während es dem Reisenden immer schwerer fiel voranzukommen. Er dachte schon, dass die Wölfe ihn in wenigen Sekunden eingeholen würden, als er plötzlich direkt vor einer unglaublich hohen Mauer stand. Yusho konnte sich gerade noch fangen, sonst wäre er hineingestolpert.

Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt! Hektisch blickte er sich um, suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, um das Hindernis vor seiner Nase zu überwinden. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann sah er sie. In einiger Entfernung schien es eine Lücke zu geben. Ohne zu zögern lief er weiter, steuerte den Durchgang an, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass es ein riesiges Tor war, das zu seinem Ziel geworden war.

Für eine Sekunde machte er sich Sorgen. Was, wenn es verschlossen war? Er konnte nur beten, das dem nicht so war, und diesmal hatte das Schicksal Mitleid mit ihm. Das Schloss ließ sich leicht öffnen und kaum war Yusho durch den offenen Spalt, warf er sich gegen die eisernen Torstangen, sodass es sich wieder schloss.

Ein lautes Klicken ertönte und gerade eine Sekunde später flog ein großer, dunkler Leib gegen das Tor. Yusho wich erschrocken zurück, während auf der anderen Seite wütendes Knurren zu hören war. In der Dunkelheit leuchteten mehrere Augenpaare auf und der Haufen zottigen Felles erhob sich.

Schreck wurde zu blankem Entsetzen, als Mensch und Wolf sich anstarrten. Nun, der Mann war sich sicher, dass es ein Wolf war, jedenfalls zum Teil. Eines der Augen hing halb aus dem Sockel und besonders an den Beinen gab es Stellen, an denen weißer Knochen zu sehen war. Aus dem Maul tropfte Eiter.

Das Wesen warf den Kopf zurück und heulte, dann wich es rückwärts zurück, bis es nicht mehr zu sehen war. Auch die anderen Verfolger verschwanden in der Finsternis und es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Knurren nicht mehr zu hören war.

Yusho sank auf die Knie und strich sich durch die Haare. "Oh Gott, was war DAS?!", brachte er hervor, während sein Körper sich nur langsam von den Anstrengungen erholte. Soetwas hatte er wirklich noch nie gesehen. Einen längeren Moment blieb er, wo er war, dann stand er wieder auf und wandte sich um. Wohin hatte es ihn eigentlich verschlagen?


	2. The cursed Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada~ Nächstes Kapitel
> 
> Hoffe, es gefällt euch :)
> 
> Nächstes geplantes Update: November 2020

Genau vor ihm befanden sich mehrere steinerne Wege, zwischen denen dunkles Grün lag. Bäume und Büsche waren ebenfalls in regelmäßigen Abständen in diesen gleichförmigen Flecken platziert. So schien es über eine große Fläche zu sein. Der Pfad vor Yusho war mehrere Meter breit und führte geradeaus zu einem riesigen Gebäude.

Der Schwarzhaarige zog den Umhang enger um sich, auch wenn es dank dem stärker werdenden Regen sinnlos war. Als er losging, um in besagtem Gebäude Schutz vor dem eisig kalten Nass zu finden, durchdrangen die unzähligen Tropfen seine Kleidung bis auf die Haut.

Zittern erfasste den Körper des Mannes und er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Doch je näher er seinem Ziel kam, desto mehr wurde er damit überrascht, dass es sich nicht um ein gewöhnliches Gebäude handelte. Es war ein Schloss! Yusho hatte garnicht gewusst, dass sich in dieser Gegend ein Schloss befand.

Für einen Moment dachte er daran, dass Yuya das sicher auch gerne gesehen hätte, und er bereute es, ihn nicht mitgenommen zu haben. Der Jüngere hatte noch viel weniger von der Welt gesehen als er selbst und dieser Anblick wäre eine ganz besondere Erfahrung für ihn.

Aber dann kamen ihm die wolfsähnlichen Kreaturen von zuvor in den Sinn und Yusho war sehr dankbar und erleichtert, dass sein Nachwuchs zuhause geblieben war, wo er sicher und vor solchen Biestern geschützt war. So musste er nicht befürchten, dass dem Jüngeren etwas wie diese Dinger zustoßen konnte.

Als er endlich den Vorplatz erreichte, zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel und erhellte für eine Sekunde unzählige schaurige Fratzen aus Stein, die den einsamen Reisenden voller Verachtung und Abscheu anstarrten. Es war genug, um ihm zu sagen, dass er innerhalb dieser Mauern nicht willkommen war, aber eine andere Wahl hatte er auch nicht.

Eine große Doppelflügeltür ragte über ihm hoch und Yusho nahm sich einen Augenblick, um sich die schwarzen Dornenranken genauer anzusehen, die in das Holz gearbeitet waren. Als er mit den Fingern vorsichtig darüber strich, erkannte er, dass sie aus Metall waren. In seinem Bauch breitete sich ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl aus und plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es so eine gute Idee war, die abweisende Aura dieses Ortes zu ignorieren, um einen trockenen Unterschlupf für die Nacht zu finden.

Der Mann holte tief Luft. Wenn er draußen im Regen blieb, holte er sich bestimmt den Tod. Er musste hinein und den Bewohnern würde er einfach erklären, was geschehen war. Er war sich sicher, dass sie seine Notlage verstanden. Es musste auch nicht umsonst sein, er konnte als Gegenleistung für die Übernachtung arbeiten. Sein Geldbeutel befand sich im Wagen, den Oddeyes auf ihrer Flucht mitgenommen hatte.

Um die Stute machte Yusho sich weniger Sorgen. Sobald sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, würde sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause begeben, wo Yuya auf sie wartete und sie versorgen konnte. Oddeyes war in den Jungen vernarrt wie eine Mutter in ihr neugeborenes Baby und sie hörte lieber auf seine Anweisungen als auf die seines Vaters. Sie war bestimmt in Ordnung.

Etwas zögerlich drückte er gegen die Tür und öffnete sie. Die Scharniere quietschten laut, bildeten jedoch keinen großen Widerstand. Ein weiterer Blitz beleuchtete das Szenario und das Geräusch des Donners war genauso bedrohlich wie das Knurren seiner Verfolger vorhin.

Yusho warf einen Blick zum Himmel hoch, dann betrat er die Eingangshalle hinter den beiden Flügeln der Tür. Sie schlossen sich, kaum dass er ein paar Schritte in den dunklen Raum gemacht hatte. Das Licht, das von oben kam, erhellte den spärlich möblierten Saal für wenige Sekunden. Auf der anderen Seite entdeckte er das warme, orange-gelbe Licht einer Kerze.

"Hallo?" Außer dem Regen, der gegen die Fenster trommelte, war nichts zu hören. "Ist hier jemand?" Nichts rührte sich, doch Yusho wusste, dass jemand im Gebäude sein musste. Es war viel zu sauber, daher bezweifelte er, dass das Schloss verlassen war. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich eingedrungen bin. Ich habe mich verirrt und suche einen Schlafplatz für die Nacht."

Er dachte, dass er nicht gehört worden war. Dem war nicht so. Sie hatten ihn sehr wohl gehört, doch sie rührten sich nicht, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Es war dunkel genug, dass sie ihn beobachten konnten, ohne dass er bemerkte, dass er nicht aus den Augen gelassen wurde. Es war auch gut so, er würde seinen Augen sowieso nicht glauben, wenn er sie sah.

"Sag kein Wort.", zischte einer von ihnen. "Wer von uns?", flüsterte einer der Anderen zurück, während der Mann zögerlich weiterging. "Dich, wen sonst?" Die dritte Anwesende funkelte das Duo an. "Still, alle Beide!", schnappte sie und schaffte es trotzdem leise zu sein. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, warum sie ausgerechnet in der Eingangshalle hatte sein müssen, als sie Besuch bekamen. Weniger wegen dem Besucher, mehr wegen den zwei Idioten an ihrer Seite.

"Ist da jemand?" Yusho war sich sicher, dass er etwas gehört hatte. Aber er konnte niemanden erkennen. Komisch. "Bitte helft mir." Ihm fiel kaum mehr etwas ein, wie er die Aufmerksamkeit der Bewohner auf sich ziehen konnte. Mittlerweile war er am anderen Ende des Saals angekommen. Die Kerze stellte sich mit einem Blick als Kerzenständer mit zwei Armen heraus. In jedem von ihnen sowie dem Kopfteil steckten Kerzen, die alle drei brannten.

Daneben stand eine Uhr, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte, mit einem Ziffernblatt, auf dem eine Lilie abgebildet war, und ein Staubwedel. Sie befanden sich auf einem Tisch mit kunstvoll verzierten Beinen. Allerdings war dies alles, was er sehen konnte. Er drehte sich in eine andere Richtung.

"Kommt schon, wir können ihn nicht im Stich lassen." Er warf den Beiden einen Blick zu, da ihr Gast abgelenkt schien. "Ich weiß nicht..." Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie etwas tun sollten. Von dem Dritten im Bunde kam ein ablehnendes Kopfschütteln. "Auf keinen Fall. Verhalten wir uns ruhig, dann wird er schon von allein verschwinden.", erwiderte er. "Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!"

"Hallo?" Yusho drehte sich erneut. Jetzt WUSSTE er, dass jemand anwesend war. Seine Finger schlossen sich um den Kerzenständer und hoben ihn hoch, um besser in der Dunkelheit sehen zu können. "Hi~" Da war eine fröhlich klingende Stimme, ziemlich nahe sogar, aber keine Menschenseele war zu sehen.

"Hier drüben." Er sah in die Richtung, aus der er sie hörte, und... nichts.

"Hallo! Hier!" Wollten seine Sinne ihm einen Streich spielen?

"Bei Gott, alter Mann! Schau mal genauer her." Der Schwarzhaarige hielt inne. Ihm lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Das konnte doch nicht sein... oder?

Langsam sah er in die Richtung seiner Hand, in der er den Kerzenständer hielt, und wurde von einem breiten Grinsen begrüßt. "Jetzt hast du mich!" Im Wachs der mittleren Kerze befand sich ein Gesicht mit hellblauen Augen. "Endlich! Hat lange genug gedauert." Sogar die Arme bewegten sich.

"GAAAAAAAH!"

KLONG!

"AU!"

Yusho starrte das goldene Objekt mit geweiteten Augen an, das nun am Boden lag und sich bewegte. Ein Kerzenständer, der sich bewegte! Er rieb sich mit einem Arm die Rückseite der mittleren Kerze, während er sich mit dem anderen auf den Fliesen aufrichtete. Im Gesicht zeigte sich Schmerz.

Heilige Scheisse!!

"Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?" Der Staubwedel sprang vom Tisch hinunter, gefolgt von der Uhr, die einen entnervten Gesichtsausdruck trug. "Gut gemacht, Bananenstirn, wirklich gut gemacht.", spöttelte sie.

Yusho rieb sich die Augen. Über dem Ziffernblatt der Uhr befand sich ebenfalls ein Gesicht mit pinken Augen, wie auch am oberen Ende des Stiels des Staubwedels. Hier waren die Augen braun. Er musste wirklich sehr erschöpft sein, dass er so etwas vor sich sah. Soetwas konnte schließlich nur in einem Traum vorkommen!

"Was willst du damit sagen, Yuri?", knurrte der Kerzenständer und richtete sich langsam auf. Mit den beiden Armen rieb er sich die Kehrseite, während er die Uhr anfunkelte. "Was denkst du habe ich damit gemeint?", erwiderte besagte Uhr und grinste zurück, auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass irgendetwas den Zeitanzeiger störte.

"Könnt ihr Zwei endlich damit aufhören?!", fuhr der weiblich klingende Staubwedel das sich zankende Duo an. "Ich verspreche euch, irgendwann stecke ich euch in einen von Crows großen Töpfen und lasse euch gut durchkochen!"

"Aber Riiiiin...", jammerte der Kerzenständer und versuchte besonders unglücklich über die harschen Worte auszusehen, während die Uhr eine Augenbraue hob. "Ich kann verstehen, dass du das mit Yuugou machen willst, aber was habe ICH dir getan?" Augenblicklich kam ein wütender Blick aus einer Richtung. "Yugo, es heißt YUGO!! Wie blöd-"

"Bei allem, was einem heilig sein kann!" Das Trio stoppte seine Diskussion und wandte sich dem Mann zu, der ihnen mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck zusah. "Ihr seid ja echt! Wie ist das möglich?!"

Yusho konnte nicht glauben, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. War er vielleicht ausgerutscht und hatte sich den Kopf angehauen, dass sein Unterbewusstsein ihm nun Streiche spielte? Nein, er hatte sich bereits selbst gezwickt, als die Uhr und der Kerzenständer sich beinahe an die Gurgel gegangen waren. Keine Illusion, kein Traum, es war die Realität.

"Tut mir leid, Sir, aber das können wir Euch nicht sagen. Es... wäre eine viel zu lange Geschichte und wir wollen Euch damit nicht behelligen.", erklärte der Staubwedel und lächelte entschuldigend. "Nein! Ich meine... Mir tut es leid." Der einzige Mensch in der Runde kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, als ihm klar wurde, dass er mit seiner unbedachten Frage auf gefährliches Terrain begeben hatte. "Ich war nur sehr überrascht, weil mir soetwas noch nie passiert ist, Fräulein... ähm..."

"Rin. Mein Name ist Rin.", antwortete der Gegenstand. "Und diese beiden Streithähne sind Yugo und Yuri." Sie nickte in die Richtung des Duos. "Freut mich sehr euch kennenzulernen." Yusho verneigte sich vor ihnen. Yuri brummte etwas, das sich wie "Ebenfalls." anhörte, während Yugo breit und fröhlich grinste. "Freut mich auch, Sir."

"Nenn mich Yusho, Junge. Ich bin ein reisender Unterhaltungskünstler.", stellte der Größere sich vor. Hellblaue Augen leuchteten. "Toooll~~! Dann seid Ihr sicher schon an ganz vielen Orten gewesen, stimmts? Wo wart Ihr? Was habt Ihr alles erlebt? Bitte erzählt!"

Yusho konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen. Es wirkte auf ihn, als hätte er Yuya vor sich, welcher immer genau wissen wollte, was sein Vater auf seinen Reisen erlebt hatte, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass der Ältere und Oddeyes ohne Verletzungen nach Hause gekommen waren. "Aber gerne doch.", stimmte er zu.

"Super! Bitte folgt mir!" Mit diesen Worten hüpfte der Kerzenständer los, ohne auf Yuris Gesicht zu achten, der damit garnicht einverstanden war. "Yugo, nein!", zischte er ihm nach, doch er blieb von ihm und dem unerwarteten Gast ungehört. "Rin, sag du ihm, dass das eine saublöde Idee ist.", forderte er den Staubwedel auf.

"Das brauche ich ihm nicht sagen, das weiß er auch so. Yugo ist nicht so ein großer Idiot. Allerdings..." Rin sah in die Richtung, welche von den anderen Beiden genommen worden war. In ihren Augen standen Zweifel. Sie wusste selbst, welches Risiko es war, dem Mann nicht die Tür zu weisen, doch auf der anderen Seite wollte sie genauso hören, wie es in der Außenwelt aussah, an den Orten, die sie nicht bereisen konnten.

"Es dauert bestimmt nicht lange und ich bin sicher, dass wir eine Lösung finden, wie wir ihm helfen können und trotzdem keinen Ärger bekommen.", sagte sie optimistisch und huschte ihnen nach. Yuri sah ihnen nach und berührte mit einem kleinen, hölzernen Arm seine Stirn. "Warum habe ich nur so ein schlechtes Gefühl?", murmelte er und seufzte. "Besser, ich folge ihnen." Sein Blick wanderte hoch zu den Treppen und Gängen, die im Schwarz der Nacht lagen. "Sonst sind wir in noch größeren Schwierigkeiten als wir bereits sind."

Für einen Augenblick hatte Yuri das Gefühl, dass er nicht allein im Raum war. "Hey Yuri! Wo bleibst du?" Rins Stimme lenkte ihn davon ab. "Jaja, ich komme schon." Mit einem Augenrollen nutzte er die beiden Standbeine, um den Anderen nachzulaufen. Diese hatten sich in einem kleinen Zimmer eingefunden, das nur durch eine weitere, deutlich kleinere Doppelflügeltür vom Saal getrennt war. In einem Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und wärmte die Umgebung genauso wie die Anwesenden auf.

Yusho sank gerade in einen hohen Lehnstuhl, als die Uhr hereinlief. Der Mann schloss entspannt die Augen und genoss das Gefühl von Samt unter seinen Fingern. Plötzlich fühlte er sich noch erschöpfter als zuvor. Soetwas wie die letzten Stunden hatte er noch nicht erlebt.

"Das ist nicht euer Ernst!", zischte Yuri Rin zu, als er sah, wo der Größere sich niedergelassen hatte. Yugo war so damit beschäftigt, es ihrem Gast so angenehm wie nur möglich zu machen, dass er den angesäuerten Gesichtsausdruck des Anderen nicht bemerkte.

Die Angesprochene blinzelte verdutzt. "Was ist denn?", wollte sie wissen. "Nicht DIESER Stuhl! Du weißt genau, warum." Der Zeitanzeiger deutete auf das besagte Möbelstück, doch bevor Rin den Mund aufmachen konnte, wurde eine der Türen aufgestoßen.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, ich habe was gehört."

"Beim letzten Mal hast du gesagt, dass du jemanden pfeifen hörst, und in Wahrheit war es nur der Wind."

Auch Yusho wandte sich den beiden Stimmen zu und entdeckte eine Teekanne und eine kleine Teetasse, welche die wenigen Stufen vom Eingang zum Teppich, der den ganzen Zimmerboden bedeckte, hüpften. Erstere wirkte schlecht gelaunt, Letztere sichtlich zufrieden.

"Hey, schau doch, wir haben einen Gast!" Aufgeregt sprang die Tasse auf den Sessel zu und sah zu dem Menschen hoch. "Hi~ Ich bin Sora. Und der Griesgram dort heißt Shun."

Yusho lächelte über die Freude in den beiden grünen Augen, während Shun sich zu Yuri drehte und ihn mit leichtem Unglauben in den goldenen Seelenspiegeln anstarrte. "Ernsthaft?!", fragte er nur. "Nicht meine Schuld!", konterte dieser und verschränkte seine Ärmchen vor dem Ziffernblatt. "Sag es Yuugou."

Augenblicklich fuhr der Erwähnte herum und funkelte beide an. "Das habe ich gehört, du blöder Krautschädel! Warum buchstabierst du meinen Namen immer falsch?!" Die Uhr wollte ihm antworten, doch ein lautes Brüllen auf der anderen Seite der Zimmertüren ließen ihn und alle Anwesenden verstummen. Für eine Sekunde erstarrten sie, dann wichen die Gegenstände unter einen Tisch zurück, Furcht in ihren Gesichtern. Yusho wagte nicht zu atmen, hoffte, dass er sich verhört hatte. Sein Blick wanderte zu der kleinen Gruppe, als plötzlich die Türen aufflogen.

Etwas Großes und Schweres bewegte sich über den Boden. Man konnte hören, wie die Luft lautstark eingesogen und wieder ausgestoßen wurde, wie bei einem Raubtier, das die Fährte seiner Beute witterte, um sicher zu gehen, wohin es ihr folgen musste. Die Temperatur schien augenblicklich sehr viele Grade gesunken zu sein.

"M-Mylord!" Yugo setzte ein Lächeln auf und hopste vorwärts, auch wenn er sich offensichtlich nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. "Schön Euch-" Ein bedrohliches Knurren unterbrach ihn und so schnell er konnte huschte er wieder zurück zu den Anderen.

Langsam sah Yusho sich um. Schatten tanzten an den Wänden und als er sich in eine Richtung wandte, befand er sich Auge in Auge mit einem von ihnen. Er wollte aufspringen und davonlaufen, aber er konnte sich nicht rühren. "Wer bist du?", wurde er angeknurrt. "I-Ich..." Er schluckte. "Ich w-war nur auf der Durchreise-"

"Unter "Durchreise" verstehe ich etwas anderes.", unterbrach der Schatten kalt. "Also war dieser Ort dein Ziel." Der Mann riss die Hände hoch. "N-Nein, ich schwöre! I-Ich s-suche nur einen P-Platz zum Übernachten." Er wollte noch ewas sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als er auf die Füße gezerrt wurde. "Den hast du gefunden."

Keiner der Gegenstände unter dem Tisch traute sich etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen, als der Schatten ihren Gast aus dem Raum schleifte, ohne auf dessen Flehen nach Gnade zu achten. Es geschah viel zu plötzlich.

~~~

Ruri war schon so einiges gewöhnt, was die anderen Dorfbewohner betraf. Grundsätzlich sah sie in ihnen einen Haufen, der die Gewohnheit und Alltäglichkeiten über alles schätzte und sich nur an etwas gewöhnte, wenn keine andere Wahl blieb. Wahrscheinlich war es ihnen deshalb so gut gelungen, Yuzu als Jägerin zu akzeptieren. Die Frau war im Dorf auf die Welt gekommen, alle kannten ihre Macken.

Bestimmt war dies auch etwas, warum es ihnen so schwer fiel Yuya so zu nehmen, wie er war. Er war nicht so, wie die Leute es wollten, und er würde es auch nie sein. Er war anders und Ruri fühlte sich oft, als wäre sie die Einzige, die sich nicht daran störte und ihn zu ändern versuchte.

Deshalb wusste sie augenblicklich, dass etwas im Busch war, als sie den Pfad zum Farmhaus erreichte und sah, wie mehrere Männer ein Zeltdach aufstellten, ebenso Tische, während an der Seite der Szene die Musikkapelle stand und sich untereinander austauschte. Sie verhielten sich so ruhig, dass es verdächtig war.

Die Langhaarige warf ihnen einen misstrauischen Blick zu, dann beeilte sie sich zum Haus zu kommen. Kurz klopfte sie an, dann öffnete sie die Tür und schob sich durch den Spalt. "Ich bin's.", sagte sie, als sie hinter sich das Schloss hörte. Zu ihrer Überraschung entdeckte sie einen nach vorne gebeugten Mann vor dem Kamin, einen Becher in den Händen.

"Hallo Ruri.", begrüßte Old Arc die Jüngere. Er lächelte leicht, während sie näher kam. "Hi Old Arc. Seid wann bist du denn hier?" Ruri sah sich um. "Und wo ist Yuya?" Ein leichter Geruch nach süßem Gebäck und Früchten hing in der Luft.

"Er ist hinten im Garten und holt Kirschen. Und ich..." Der alte Mann begann zu grummeln. "Ich bin seit gestern Abend hier." Ruri hob eine Augenbraue und Belustigung breitete sich in ihr aus. "Oh? Dann hat er dich mit einer Apfeltarte dazu gebracht hier zu übernachten?"

"Mit Pfirsichen und Heidelbeeren und nein, die gab es zum Frühstück." Old Arc trank einen weiteren Schluck. "Kalter Braten mit Brot und Salat und als Nachtisch Apfelkuchen.", gab er schließlich zu.

Ruri lachte. "Da hat er sich gut um dich gekümmert.", meinte sie mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Hmmm... Ich hatte ein weiches Bett, konnte mich waschen...", zählte ihr Gesprächspartner auf. "Hört sich so an, als hätte er dich adoptiert."

Der Bettler warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. "Rede nicht so einen Mist daher, Ruri." Er klang sehr barsch, doch die Ladenbesitzerin wusste, dass er Yuya mochte, sehr sogar. Da sie ebenfalls kaum etwas über Old Arcs Vergangenheit wusste, mutmaßte sie, dass er keine Familie hatte oder nicht mehr und dass er in dem Jungen das Enkelkind sah, das er nie gehabt oder gar verloren hatte.

"Wenn schon, dann wird er von MIR adoptiert.", sagte der Alte entschieden und brachte sie zum Kichern. "Und? Was machst du hier?" Seine goldenen Augen schienen durch sie hindurch zu sehen. "Uns vor Yuzu und ihrem Haufen von Idioten warnen?"

Ruri blinzelte. "Yuzu? Die habe ich garnicht gesehen. Moment, du weißt, was vorm Haus geschieht?", fragte sie überrascht. "Im Gegensatz zu Yuya schon. Er hat sich so gefreut, dass im Hühnerstall ein paar Küken geschlüpft sind, dass ich es ihm nicht sagen konnte."

Old Arc nahm einen weiteren Schluck zu sich. "Und ja, Yuzu. Sie ist aufgetaucht, bevor du hereingekommen bist, ist hin und her gelaufen und hat mit ihren Armen herumgefuchtelt und dann ist sie verschwunden, Serena und Masumi direkt hinter ihr. Und wenn du genauer hinsiehst..." Er deutete auf ein Fenster. "Dann findest du die drei Schwachköpfe, die Shingo seine Freunde nennt, in diesem Chaos namens Musikkapelle."

Darauf hatte sie garnicht geachtet. "Was denkst du haben sie-" Die junge Frau unterbrach sich, als die Hintertür sich öffnete und als Erstes ein Korb in Sichtweite kam, so voll mit knallroten Kirschen, dass er zu schwer zum Tragen war.

"Ruri! Schön dich zu sehen." Yuya strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, während er den Behälter hineinschob. Ruri kam ihm sogleich zu Hilfe, damit er sich nicht allein abmühen musste. "Ich freue mich auch. Puh, das ist schwer. Ich dachte, dass ihr nur zwei Kirschenbäume habt." Gemeinsam brachten sie den Korb in die Küche.

"Stimmt, aber sie tragen dieses Jahr ziemlich viele Früchte.", antwortete der Jüngere und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die verschwitzte Stirn. "Ich glaube, ich kann mindestens noch so eine Menge ernten. Das werde ich mir später anschauen."

Er wandte sich der Langhaarigen zu. "Ich gebe dir dann etwas davon mit. Und wenn du willst, bringe ich dir morgen vorbei, was ich daraus mache.", bot er an. "Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, Yuya-", begann Ruri und wurde von einem lauten Klopfen unterbrochen.

"Huh? Wer ist das wohl?" Yuya sah verwirrt aus, er hatte nicht mit Besuch gerechnet, auch nicht dass Ruri gekommen war. Daher war er überrascht, dass noch jemand den Weg zum Farmhaus auf sich genommen hatte. Die anderen Beiden warfen sich gegenseitig einen Blick zu. Sie ahnten bereits, wer an der Tür stand und Einlass wollte.

Sich eine störende Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichend trat der Junge zu der Eingangstür und öffnete ein winziges Fensterchen, um hinauszusehen. Das übermäßig fröhliche Grinsen auf der anderen Seite wurde etwas skeptisch und er schloss den Türspion wieder, seufzte dabei.

"Yuzu?", fragte Ruri sanft nach. "Yuzu." Yuya sah nicht gerade glücklich aus, doch er wusste genauso wie das anwesende Duo, dass die Jägerin sich nicht so leicht vertreiben lassen würde. Deshalb öffnete er die Tür und musste zurückweichen, da die Pinkhaarige dies sogleich ausnutzte und sich hineindrängte.

Die hochhackigen Schuhe - woher hatte sie die Dinger eigentlich, die sahen aus, als wären sie selbst Waffen - machten sie ein Stück größer als Yuya, mehr als die zwei oder drei Zentimeter, um die sie ihn bereits überragte. Das weiße Kleid war ärmellos und schmiegte sich an ihre Kurven, während Blumen in ihre Haare hineingearbeitet waren.

Bevor er an ihr vorbeisehen und entdecken konnte, was draußen auf der Wiese geschehen war, hatte sie die Tür geschlossen und lächelte ihn an. Die Anwesenheit von Old Arc und Ruri schien ihr aus irgendeinem Grund nicht wirklich zu gefallen, doch sie ignorierte sie nach einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Schön, dass du hier bist. Und? Was sagst du?" Yuzu drehte sich einmal im Kreis, damit sie von allen Seiten bewundert werden konnte. "Uhm..." Yuya blinzelte, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er so plötzlich sagen sollte. Dann wanderte sein Blick an der Frau vor ihm runter und wieder hoch. "Sieht gut aus. Was ist der Anlass?"

"Weißt du, ich habe diesen tollen Traum.", begann sie mit einem Kichern. "Wenn ich schlafe, träume ich auch.", mischte sich Old Arc ein. Ruri hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Lachen zu verstecken, und Yuya grinste.

Yuzu verdrehte die Augen und achtete nicht weiter auf den alten Mann. "Ich komme nach Hause nach einem langen, langen Jagdausflug und mein wundervoller Ehemann wartet mit dem Abendessen und einer guten Massage.", fuhr sie fort, schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und ließ sich im Wohnbereich, der einen Teil des Erdgeschosses einnahm, in einen Lehnstuhl fallen. "In der Zwischenzeit sind unsere Kleinen dabei miteinander zu spielen und toben um uns herum."

"Nichts gegen Männer, die sich um den Haushalt kümmern, während die Frauen arbeiten gehen, aber irgendwas stört mit an dem Bild.", brummte ein gewisser Obdachloser laut genug, dass jeder im Raum ihn hören konnte. Ruri grinste wissend, auch weil sie das gleiche Gefühl hatte. Der jüngere Hausbesitzer sah seine beiden Freunde verdutzt an. Er verstand nicht, was damit gemeint war.

Die Jägerin schnaufte genervt und warf Old Arc einen deutlichen Blick zu, dass er sich da nicht einmischen sollte. Dann wandte sie sich Yuya wieder zu und setzte ihr charmantestes Lächeln auf. "Hört sich das nicht toll an?", suchte sie seine Zustimmung. "Wenn sich alle wohlfühlen...", wich er ihr aus. "Okay, diese "Kleinen", die du erwähnt hast, werden es bestimmt. Die Fütterung wird interessant werden, besonders wenn sie größer werden."

"Fütterung?!", echote Yuzu und setzte sich gerade hin. Die anderen Zwei sahen belustigt zu. "Natürlich. Bei jedem Tier nennt man das Fütterung, bei Hunden also auch." Der Junge legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Wovon redest du denn?"

Seine unschuldige Frage brachte seine beiden Freunde zum Lachen. Sie wussten, dass Yuzu eigentlich Menschenkinder gemeint hatte und keine süßen, kleinen, knuddeligen Fellknäuel. Der Gesichtsausdruck der Pinkhaarigen, in dem sich Fassungslosigkeit widerspiegelte, war es auch allemal wert.

Diese brauchte einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Diese Naivität bekräftigte sie in ihrem Plan, dass Yuya jemanden an seiner Seite brauchte und zwar sie selbst. "Na von Kindern. Starke, unabhängige Mädchen, die sich gegen die Gefahren der Welt durchsetzen können.", erklärte sie, stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. "Ich dachte an sechs oder sieben."

"Wow, so viele? Ob das deinem Ehemann auch gefällt?" Er begann sich unwohl zu fühlen und ein Blick zu den anderen Anwesenden zeigte ihm, dass sie es bemerkten. "Also ich bezweifle das. Der Ärmste!", schnaubte Old Arc spöttisch, doch sein Blick war kühl und stechend geworden. Ruri wirkte angespannt, als würde sie darauf warten, dass etwas passierte.

Yuzu atmete tief durch. Diese Störungen im Hintergrund gefielen ihr ganz und garnicht. Warum mussten die Beiden auch anwesend sein? Sobald Yuya ihr Mann war, würde sie entscheiden, welche Kontakte gut für ihn waren und welche nicht. "Warum sollte es ihm nicht gefallen?", antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage, den Zwischenruf nicht beachtend.

"Nun... Es könnte anstrengend sein, oder?" Yuya wich zurück, je näher sie ihm kam. "Ach was, das ist es überhaupt nicht." Sein Gegenüber lächelte ihn an. "Hast du dich denn nicht gefragt, wer der Glückliche ist?" Nein, das hatte er wirklich nicht und dass sie extra nachfragte, ließ ihn Übles schwanen. "Uhm... Ich bin noch am Nachdenken..."

"Es ist ganz einfach. Du!" Ihr Lächeln wechselte von fröhlich zu verführerisch und der Junge machte einen zusätzlichen Schritt zurück, als ihm bewusst wurde, was Yuzu mit ihrem Erscheinungsbild bezweckte. Sie wollte ihn rumkriegen, dass er Ja zu einer Zukunft - mitsamt Hochzeit - mit ihr sagte! Er wollte etwas sagen, doch da spürte er das Holz der Haustür in seinem Rücken. Verdammt!

Die Pinkhaarige nutzte dies sofort aus, um zu ihm aufzuschließen und ihre Hände links und rechts von seinem Kopf zu platzieren. "Wäre das nicht toll? Du und ich und unsere Töchter. Ich finde, dass das ein schöner Traum ist."

"Oh ja, ein schöner Alptraum!" Natürlich konnte Old Arc sich nicht zurückhalten und diesmal linste Yuzu über ihre Schulter und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. "Es wäre verdammt nett, wenn ihr euch alle Beide zurückhaltet.", zischte sie und würgte damit auch Ruris Versuch etwas zu sagen gnadenlos ab, dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Yuya zu und strahlte ihn an. "Das ist doch toll, findest du nicht? Ich weiß, dass es sehr plötzlich ist, aber es ist genau das Richtige für uns. So sollte es sein!"

Ihm fiel die Kinnlade hinab, erst recht als er sah, wie erwartungsvoll sie war, dass er ihr zustimmte. Und doch wusste Yuya instinktiv, dass nur sein Gegenüber diejenige war, die wirklich damit glücklich wäre. Nicht er, er wäre es nicht und allein der Gedanke an die von Yuzu beschriebene Szene stieß ihn ab. "Weißt du, es ist wirklich schön, dass du bei deiner Zukunftsplanung an mich denkst und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich sagen soll-"

"Du brauchst nur Ja sagen.", unterbrach sie ihn. "Sag einfach nur zu, dass du mich heiraten wirst." Da war die Bestätigung! "Yuzu!", schnappte Ruri. Es gefiel ihr nicht, wie die Frau ihren Freund bedrängte, und nun reichte es ihr. Old Arc hatte den Becher längst zur Seite gestellt und sah aus, als wollte er genauso eingreifen, während die Jägerin sich immer mehr nach vorne lehnte.

"Tut mir wirklich leid, aber du bist eine Nummer zu groß für mich. Du brauchst jemanden, der dich verdient." Plötzlich war die Tür wieder offen und Yuzu fiel mit einem Kreischen hinaus, während Yuya blitzschnell unter einem ihrer Arme hindurchtauchte und ihr auf diese Weise auswich. Augenblicklich begann die Musikkapelle zu spielen.

Er wartete garnicht auf die Reaktion der Dorfbewohner vorm Haus, sondern schloss sofort wieder ab. Als der Junge sich zu seinen Freunden drehte, entdeckte er den alten Mann am Fenster, etwas Helles mit überraschend großer Kraft rauswerfend.

"Hilfe, es regnet Schuhe!"

"Aaaahhh!! Ich bin getroffen, holt einen Arzt!"

Ein Blick hinaus offenbarte Yuya, was geschehen war. Old Arc hatte Yuzus Schuhe in Richtung der Musiker geworfen. Einer war in dem Blasinstrument von einem von Shingos Freunden - er war sich nicht sicher, welcher es genau war - steckengeblieben, der andere hatte besagten Bürgermeistersohn im Rücken getroffen. Zum Glück nicht mit dem Stöckel, sonst wäre er wirklich ernsthaft verletzt worden. Dennoch lag er am Boden, fuchtelte mit seinen Armen herum und jammerte lautstark, als würde er nicht mehr lange leben.

Diejenige, die für die Ansammlung von Menschen verantwortlich war, war nicht gerade in einer besseren Situation. Sie lag mitten im Schmutz, während ein Schwein gemütlich vorbeilief, die Schnauze auf den Boden gedrückt und nach etwas Fressbarem suchend. Die Blumen in Yuzus Haaren hatten es ihm sehr schnell angetan und es beschleunigte seine Schritte, wollte unbedingt seinen Magen füllen.

Die Jägerin ärgerte sich gerade, dass ihr so grandioser Plan fehlgeschlagen war, dass sie viel zu spät bemerkte, dass ihr Kopf gerade zum Ziel eines sehr hungrigen Vierbeiners geworden war. Panisch schreiend sprang sie auf, während die Blüten aus ihren pinken Strähnen gerissen wurden. Schmerz mischte sich in ihre Stimme, erst recht als sie stolperte und wieder auf der Erde landete. Das Schwein erschreckte sich ebenfalls und rannte quiekend zurück hinter das Farmhaus, um sich im Stall zu verstecken.

"Tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid!", rief Yuya, als nun endgültig Chaos ausbrach. Er fühlte sich bei dem Anblick wirklich nicht wohl. "Mir tut es nicht leid.", schnaubte Old Arc und schloss das Fenster. Ohne Hast kehrte er zu seinem Platz zurück, auf dem er bei Ruris Ankunft gesessen hatte, und griff nach dem Becher, um etwas zu trinken.

"Das war jetzt nicht sehr nett.", meinte der Jüngere missbilligend. "Es ist die Wahrheit.", erwiderte der Andere. Die Langhaarige trat zwischen sie, um eine mögliche Diskussion zu verhindern, welche vielleicht noch unangenehm werden könnte. "Ganz ruhig.", sprach sie auf sie ein. "Lasst uns bitte jetzt nicht streiten. Es hätte schlimmer enden können."

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann seufzte Yuya und strich sich durch seine rot-grünen Haare. "Du hast Recht. Es tut mir leid, Old Arc.", entschuldigte er sich. "Ich wollte nicht wie..." Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "... Naja... so wie eben klingen."

"Sag das nicht." Der Angesprochene linste aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm. "Ich habe genauso meine Fehler." Ein paar Sekunden lang blieb es still bis auf die Stimmen und Geräusche von draußen. "Aber wenigstens haben wir jetzt unsere Ruhe, sonst müssten wir uns das da draußen antun."

Der Jüngere gluckste und nickte zustimmend. "Auch wieder wahr.", gab er zu und wandte sich Ruri zu, welche sanft lächelte. "Was möchtest du zum Trinken? Und hast du Hunger?", wollte er wissen. Die Frau lachte leise. "Wasser ist ausreichend. Und wenn du noch ein Stück von dieser tollen Tarte hast, von der Old Arc mir erzählt hat..." Sie konnte diese Einladung nur schwer ablehnen.

"Sicher doch." Was sich außerhalb des Gebäudes abspielte war bereits vergessen, jedenfalls für den Augenblick, als Yuya in die Küche huschte und für seinen zweiten Gast eine Portion vorbereitete. Die anderen Beiden achteten auf die Geräusche von draußen und kaum kam er zurück, setzten sie sich zusammen und unterhielten sich. Ruri nahm sich vor öfter zu kommen, das Stück Backware war einfach zu gut.

Ein paar Stunden später linste das Trio wieder hinaus. "Seht ihr etwas?", wollte der alte Mann wissen. "Ich nicht.", antwortete die einzige Frau. Der Dritte im Bunde öffnete die Tür ein Stück. "Sie sind weg.", sagte er erleichtert und trat hinaus. Ruri und Old Arc folgten ihm.

Von dem, was die Dorfbewohner zuvor aufgebaut hatten, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Es waren nur mehr die Spuren von Stiefeln und Schuhen im Rasen, sowie offensichtliche Stellen, wo sich verschiedene Gegenstände befunden hatten. Stattdessen wagten sich wieder ein paar der Tiere hervor, darunter auch ein paar Hühner, die von mehreren gelben Federkugeln begleitet wurden, die aufgeregt zwitscherten.

"Sind die süß~" Ruris Augen leuchteten bei dem Anblick der Küken auf. "Sie sind letzte Nacht geschlüpft. Ich habe sie gefunden, als ich die Tiere füttern wollte.", erklärte Yuya und klang beinahe wie eine stolze Mutter. Er sah glücklich aus. "Sobald Dad wieder heimkommt, muss ich sie ihm unbedingt zeigen."

"Hoffentlich sind sie dann noch so klein. Schließlich wachsen sie recht schnell und dein Vater wird noch einige Zeit unterwegs sein.", meinte die junge Geschäftsfrau, während sie sich hinkniete und die Hand ausstreckte, als eines der kleinen Tiere auf sie zukam und ihre Finger begutachtete.

"Ich glaube, dass er seine Reise schneller beendet als wir denken.", sagte Old Arc. "Wieso denkst du das?" Die beiden Jüngeren wandten ihm ihre Blicke zu. Er deutete in eine Richtung. "Das ist doch Oddeyes, oder etwa nicht?"

Es war noch recht weit entfernt, aber es war eindeutig ein Pferd, das in die Richtung des Farmhauses galoppierte und dabei etwas hinter sich herzog. Je näher es kam, desto besser war das Gespann zu erkennen. "Das ist wirklich Oddeyes."

Yuya hatte instinktiv das Gefühl, dass etwas passiert sein musste, als er dem Pferd entgegenlief. Er konnte seinen Vater nicht sehen und das gefiel ihm garnicht. Ruri und Old Arc folgten ihm langsam und warteten, bis die Stute sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Wo ist Yusho?", fragte die Dunkelvioletthaarige und sah sich um, hoffend, dass der Gesuchte sein Gesicht zeigte. Dessen Nachwuchs strich dem müde wirkenden Tier über die Nüstern, dann blickte er in den Wagen und schob die Sachen hin und her, bis er erkennen musste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", brachte er mit wachsendem Entsetzen hervor. Wo war der Mann nur? Sorge mischte sich hinzu und für eine Sekunde fehlte ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Der alte Bettler starrte ihn an. "Atme zuerst mal durch und dann lass uns das Ding zum Haus bringen." Er nickte in Richtung des Wagens.

"Aber mein Vater-", begann der Junge und wurde unterbrochen. "Wenn du jetzt Hals über Kopf losstürmst, um ihn zu suchen, wird ihm das auch nicht helfen. Wir bringen den Wagen jetzt zurück zum Haus und dann kannst du dich auf die Suche machen." Der strenge Blick aus goldenen Augen wurde sanfter. "Außerdem ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass du dich verletzt, wenn du einfach losrennst. Und das will keiner."

Yuya schluckte, dann nickte er. "Okay.", gab er nach, wohl wissend, dass es nicht gutgeheißen wurde, wenn ihm etwas zustieß. Nicht nur Ruri und Old Arc sorgten sich um seine Sicherheit.

Der Andere drückte seine Schulter, dann kehrten sie zum Haus zurück. Es dauerte nicht lange, den Wagen abzuspannen, und während die Stute ihren Durst bei der Pferdetränke neben dem Stall stillte, packte ihr Besitzer das Nötigste zusammen, das er für die Suche brauchte.

"Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mehr brauchst?" Ruri betrachtete den Umhang und die Lampe, die vor ihr am Tisch lagen. "Dad kann nicht so weit gekommen sein, bevor er von Oddeyes getrennt wurde. Ich muss nur dem Weg folgen, dann finde ich ihn bestimmt.", antwortete Yuya, während er etwas Öl in eine Flasche füllte. "Also sollte es nicht lange dauern, bis ich ihn gefunden habe."

"Da hast du auch wieder Recht.", stimmte die Langhaarige zu und folgte ihm nach draußen, als er mit dem Befüllen des Behältnisses fertig war und mit den Sachen zu Oddeyes ging. "Brauchst du keine Karte?" Old Arc hob eine Augenbraue, als er sah, wie spärlich ausgerüstet der Jüngere war. "Nein. Ich weiß noch den Weg, den Dad nehmen wollte. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Oddeyes das auch weiß."

Yuya befestigte die Lampe am Sattel, dann wandte er sich seinen Freunden zu. "Kümmert ihr euch noch bitte um alles?" Ruri nickte. "Aber sicher doch. Wir sind schon oft genug zu Besuch gewesen, wir wissen, wo alles ist. Bring einfach nur deinen Vater heil nach Hause."

"Und pass selbst auf dich auf.", fügte der alte Mann hinzu. "Da draußen ist es sehr gefährlich, besonders für so ein kleines Ding wie dich."

Das war ihm bewusst, doch es würde ihn auch nicht aufhalten. "Ich weiß. Danke und passt auch auf euch auf. Wir sind so schnell wie möglich wieder da." Beide winkten ihm nach, als das Pferd sich in Bewegung setzte. Oddeyes spürte die Sorge ihres Besitzers um dessen alten Herren, deshalb versuchte sie sich zu beeilen.

Yuya musste sie schließlich zügeln. Er verstand, dass sie ihm helfen wollte, aber genauso wollte er nicht, dass sie vor lauter Erschöpfung zusammenbrach, weil sie die Anstrengungen unterschätzte.

Es war bereits dunkel und die Lampe in Gebrauch, als sie die Abzweigung erreichten, die Yusho zuvor zum Verhängnis geworden war. "Sind wir hier wirklich richtig?" Der Junge bezweifelte es, während er die abgestorbenen Bäume betrachtete, die den Weg flankierten. Es gruselte ihn und Oddeyes zitterte wie Espenlaub. Dennoch setzte sie einen Huf vor den anderen, während ihre Ohren bei jedem kleinen Geräusch zuckten.

Yuya strich ihr sanft über die Flanke, während die Angst vor diesem Ort in ihm stieg. Es gab kein Mondlicht. Das kleine Feuer in der Lampe in seiner Hand war die einzige richtige Lichtquelle. Nebel hüllte sie mit jedem weiteren Schritt ein und der Schlamm unter den Beinen des Pferdes gab schmatzende Geräusche von sich. Irgendwo über ihnen schrie eine Eule und hinter ihnen war das Zerbrechen von morschem Holz zu hören.

Das Menschenkind zog den Umhang enger um sich, während er zögerlich einen Blick nach hinten riskierte. Er konnte nichts erkennen, was allerdings auch keine Überraschung war. Man konnte vielleicht drei Schritte weit sehen, aber nicht weiter. Wenn etwas zwischen den Bäumen und Felsen lauerte, dann konnten sie es nicht sehen. Allein der Gedanke sorgte dafür, dass er sich noch unwohler fühlte als er bereits tat.

Je weiter das Duo vordrang, desto stärker wurden diese negativen Gefühle. Oddeyes sah immer wieder hin und her, als erwartete sie einen Angriff. Es war noch nicht so lange her, da war genau das passiert. Sie hatte es nicht vergessen. Dieses Mal blieb eine Wiederholung der Geschehnisse aus.

Als die Beiden die Stelle erreichten, wo die Stute zuvor in ihrer Panik durchgegangen war, kam keine erneute Attacke. Der Regen hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Spuren nicht mehr richtig zu erkennen waren.

Yuya wäre gerne abgestiegen, um das, was noch da war, genauer zu untersuchen, doch er tat es nicht. Genauso wenig wagte er es das Licht der Lampe zu löschen. Instinktiv wusste er, dass er es bereuen würde. Gleichzeitig breitete sich etwas in ihm aus. Es war eine Mischung aus Gefühl und Wissen, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren. Dass sie beobachtet wurden.

Er bezweifelte, dass es sein Vater war. Yusho würde seinem eigenen Sohn nicht fern bleiben. Außerdem war es unangenehm, sogar bedrohlich. Wer auch immer sie nicht aus den Augen ließ, er war ihnen nicht wohlgesonnen.

Oddeyes nahm das Gleiche wahr und sie tat, was ihr am logischsten erschien. Sie ging weiter und blieb nicht stehen. Sie war klug und sie wusste, dass es besser war in Bewegung zu bleiben. Würde sie für einen Moment innehalten... Nun, sie wollte das nicht herausfinden.

Der schlammige Pfad führte sie immer weiter durch die Dunkelheit, bis zwischen den einzelnen Nebelfetzen etwas Großes auftauchte. Yuya zitterte längst vor Kälte und dem Stress, den die Furcht und die Anspannung auslösten. Am liebsten wollte er nach Hause und sich unter seiner Bettdecke verkriechen, wo er es warm und gemütlich hatte, aber ohne seinen Vater wollte er nicht zurück.

Noch dazu wenn er vor einem neuen, unerwarteten Hindernis stand, denn je näher das Duo dem Objekt kam, desto besser konnte er erkennen, was sich vor ihnen erhob: Ein gigantisches Tor mit einer ebenso großen Mauer.

Oddeyes stoppte vor dem Eingang und der Junge sprang von ihrem Rücken, um sich das Schloss genauer anzusehen. Vielleicht konnte er Yusho dahinter finden, er musste es nur öffnen. Doch in dem Augenblick, in dem er es berührte, ertönte in der Ferne mehrstimmiges Geheul.

Yuya fuhr zu Tode erschrocken zusammen. Wölfe! Das fehlte ihm noch! Schnell sah er über die Schulter, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Schloss zu. Gerade als das erlösende Klicken ertönte, heulte ein weiterer Wolf. Diesmal deutlich näher!

Das Rudel in der Ferne antwortete ihm und fast augenblicklich kamen Hecheln und Pfoten näher, beschleunigten, als der Menschenjunge gegen das schwere Tor drückte, um es zu öffnen. Die Stute an seiner Seite wieherte laut, sprang mit einem Satz zwischen ihren Herrn und die Gefahr und trat kräftig aus. Die Hufe ihrer Hinterläufe kollidierten mit einem pelzigen Gesicht und scharfen Reisszähnen, dann flog ein Körper mit einem schmerzerfüllten Jaulen in die Finsternis zurück.

Irgendwie schaffte er es das Tor ein Stück zu öffnen, sodass sie Beide hindurch passten. Als eines der Raubtiere in viel zu kurzer Entfernung heulte, warf der Kleine sich gegen die eisernen Stangen. Es reichte gerade noch, damit der Eingang wieder ins Schloss fiel. Auf der anderen Seite der Barriere erklang mehrstimmiges, erbostes Knurren und mehrere Augenpaare leuchteten in der Finsternis auf.

Yuya wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Seine Muskeln waren wie gelähmt und das Blut in seinen Adern zu Eis erstarrt. Wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick. Eine Sekunde später riss etwas an ihm, zerrte ihn vom Tor und der Gefahr dahinter weg, bis von Beidem nichts mehr zu sehen war. Hätte er das Schnauben, das dabei erklang, nicht gleich erkannt, er hätte an einen weiteren Angriff geglaubt.

Erst als sie weit genug entfernt waren, ließ Oddeyes ihren Herrn wieder los, welcher am ganzen Leib zitternd auf den steinernen Boden sank und die Arme um sich schlang. "Oh Gott..." Das Tier schmiegte ihren Kopf an das kleine Bündel, um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel selbst zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Rubinrote Augen schlossen sich und eine kleine Hand legte sich auf den langen Nasenrücken, strich sanft darüber, während der Junge tief durchatmete. Langsam beruhigte sich sein rasender Herzschlag wieder und er konnte sich wieder fangen. "Vielen Dank, Mädchen." Oddeyes schnaubte erneut und stubste ihn sanft an.

Yuya lächelte und erhob sich langsam. Seine Beine fühlten sich noch immer etwas weich an, aber er schaffte es ohne einzuknicken. "Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" Wirklich geheuer war ihm der Ort, an dem sie gelandet waren, nicht. Auch das Schloss etwas entfernt von ihnen bereitete ihm Unbehagen, doch wenn es seinem Vater gelungen war hierher zu kommen...

All seinen Mut zusammen nehmend, ergriff er die Zügel. Die Stute ging gemächlich hinter ihm, als sie sich ihrem neuen Ziel näherten. "Ich wusste garnicht, dass es das hier gibt.", murmelte er, an den Mauern hochsehend. Unsicherheit packte ihn und Oddeyes scharrte unruhig mit den Hufen.

"Okay, ich geh da jetzt rein und sehe nach, ob Dad drinnen ist oder nicht. Du wartest hier." Sie schnaubte erneut, beäugte die monströsen Fratzen, die sie verächtlich anstarrten, mit offensichtlichem Misstrauen und trabte wenige Schritte zu einer kleinen Grasfläche im gepflasterten Vorhof. Yuya lächelte leicht, dann holte er tief Luft und stieg die wenigen Stufen zum Tor. Dahinter war es pechschwarz. "Hallo? Ist hier jemand? Dad?"

In einem Gang, unweit der Eingangshalle...

"Ich habe gewusst, dass es keine gute Idee war." Pinke Augen starrten das Duo vor ihnen finster an. "Das sagst du schon die ganze Zeit. Wir haben's kapiert!", schnappte Yugo. Nachdem die Furcht über das Erscheinen des Schattens sich gelegt hatte, war Bedauern in ihm hochgekommen, dass er nicht mehr für den Mann hatte tun können. Er ärgerte sich auch darüber, genauso wie über Yuris vorwurfsvollen Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem dieser ihn und Rin anstarrte.

"So sicher?", zischte der Andere. "Ich bin es nicht!" Rin fuhr zwischen die Beiden, bevor sie sich noch an die Gurgel gehen konnten. "Genug, ihr Zwei! Es bring sich jetzt nichts mehr, sich gegenseitig anzuschreien." Sie bedachte sie mit einem ernsten Blick. "Wir haben alle Fehler gemacht, okay? Lasst uns lieber überlegen, was wir in dieser Situation noch tun können."

Yuri schnaubte. "Wir können gar-" Er stoppte sich, als etwas an ihre Ohren drang. Die drei Gegenstände erstarrten. "Habt ihr das gehört?", wisperte Yugo mit geweiteten Augen, doch bevor ihm geantwortet werden konnte...

"Hallo? Dad? Bist du hier?"

Sie warfen sich gegenseitig Blicke zu, dann huschten sie in die Richtung der Stimme. Ein steinernes Geländer stoppte ihren Lauf und sie linsten in die Eingangshalle hinunter. "Was denn, noch einer?!" Yuri verengte seine Augen, als er einen Jungen entdeckte, der sich umsah und dabei die Kapuze seines bodenlangen Umhangs von seinem rot-grünen Haarschopf strich.

"Super, es hat noch jemand zu uns gefunden." Yugos Augen leuchteten erfreut. "Still!", flüsterte Rin. "Dad?" Der Junge hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt, doch er sah sich weiterhin suchend um, dann ging er weiter. "Er sucht seinen Vater." Sie wandte sich ihren Begleitern zu. "Vielleicht kennt er den Mann, der sich hier im Schloss befindet."

"Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.", antwortete Yugo und bevor die Anderen ihn aufhalten konnten, hüpfte er den Gang entlang. "Yugo! Du verd-", fluchte Yuri leise, aber er war zu spät. "Wenn Mylord den Jungen entdeckt, haben wir noch mehr Ärger als vorher!"

"Aber wenn wir den Vater haben und das der Sohn ist, welches Recht haben wir dann, sie voneinander getrennt zu halten?", erwiderte Rin und folgte dem Kerzenständer. Die Uhr schnaufte entnervt, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Also folgte er ihnen.

Er hatte gedacht, dass er etwas gehört hatte, aber vielleicht war es nur der Wind gewesen, der durch das Gemäuer pfiff. Yuya zog den Umhang enger um sich. Es war nicht so kalt wie draußen, trotzdem fröstelte es ihn. Es würde ihn auch nicht überraschen, wenn plötzlich Geister auftauchen würden. Dieser Ort war gruselig.

Trotzdem setzte er einen Fuß vor den nächsten. Dank der Dunkelheit konnte er nicht sehr viel erkennen, außer er kam an einem Fenster vorbei, bei dem die schweren Vorhänge nicht vor die Glasscheibe gezogen waren. In unregelmäßigen Abständen standen Ritterrüstungen an den Wänden. Die flachen Podeste, auf denen sie standen, hatten jedoch eine gleichmäßige Entfernung zueinander. Auf den wenigen Bildern, die er sah, waren Landschaften zu sehen.

"Ob Dad wirklich hier ist? So langsam bin ich mir doch nicht sicher.", murmelte der Junge, als er zu einer Abzweigung kam. Sein Blick wanderte nach links, wo er auf einem kleinen Tisch neben einem Durchgang einen Kerzenständer und eine Uhr entdeckte, dann nach rechts. Gut, jetzt hatte Yuya eine Stelle gefunden, die er sich leicht merken konnte. Nur welchen Weg sollte er nun nehmen? Er entschied sich für den rechten Korridor.

Aber nach nur wenigen Schritten krachte es hinter ihm. Durch die Stille war das Geräusch nach lauter als es bereits war. Yuya fuhr zu Tode erschrocken zusammen, ein leiser Aufschrei auf den Lippen, als er sich umdrehte. Im ersten Augenblick war nichts zu erkennen, bis ihm auffiel, dass die Uhr verschwunden war. Wo war sie nur?

Ah... Da war sie! Sie lag bäuchlings am Boden, direkt neben dem Teppich auf dem nackten Stein. "Oh-oh!" Mit raschen Schritten eilte er zum Tisch und kniete sich hin. "Hoffentlich ist nichts kaputt." Vorsichtig hob Yuya den Zeitanzeiger hoch und betrachtete ihn. "Nein, alles in Ordnung." Er atmete erleichtert auf und erhob sich wieder. "So ein Glück. Aber warum ist sie runtergefallen?"

Verwirrt stellte er den Gegenstand zurück auf den Tisch und betrachtete diesen. "Daran liegt es nicht. Komisch... Und dieser Kerzenständer steht auch viel zu nahe an der Kante. Wenn er runterfällt, bricht noch Feuer aus." Die brennenden Dochte waren schnell ausgeblasen. Lieber lief er im Dunklen herum als nicht mehr aus diesem Schloss herauszukommen, weil ein Brand ihm die Möglichkeiten zur Flucht nahm. Dann stellte er auch die nun erloschene Lichtquelle auf einen neuen Platz, damit sie nicht noch zu Boden fallen konnte.

"Okay und jetzt..." Yuya wollte den zuvor gewählten Weg fortsetzen, aber als er sich umdrehte, drang etwas an seine Ohren, das auf keinen Fall der Wind sein konnte. "Warte." Das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern. "Dreh dich um. Du musst diesen Weg nehmen." Die Worte hallten leicht im Gang nach.

Ein Teil von ihm war versucht, nicht auf die körperlose Stimme zu hören, doch als er einen Schritt machte, ertönte sie erneut. "Falsche Richtung. Geh durch diese Tür." Egal wie sehr er nach der Quelle der Stimme suchte, der Junge konnte von der Stelle, wo er wie angefroren stand, nichts erkennen. "Geh schon.", forderte sie ihn erneut auf. Er schluckte und folgte der Anweisung.

Kaum war das Menschenkind durch den Durchgang verschwunden, traute sich das Trio sich wieder zu bewegen. Rin schob sich hinter einem der schweren, weinroten Vorhängen hervor. "Oh Mann, wir haben ihm ganz schön Angst gemacht. Hoffentlich muss ich diesen Mist nicht nochmal machen." Sie hatte sich auch ein wenig selbst erschreckt. Hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass es ihre eigene Stimme gewesen war, sie hätte selbst geglaubt, dass ein Geist unterwegs war.

"Aber du hast es sehr gut gemacht, sonst wäre er wieder in die falsche Richtung gegangen, stimmt's Yuri?" Yugo sah den Anderen mit leuchtenden Augen an und bekam einen wütenden Blick als Antwort. "Und dafür musstest du mich auch noch runterstoßen?!", fauchte die Uhr ihn an. "Sonst wäre er garnicht auf uns aufmerksam geworden. Was hättest du denn getan?", verteidigte der Kerzenständer sich. "Ich hätte DICH runtergestoßen und beim nächsten Mal tue ich es auch!"

In Rins Augen war es ein Wunder, dass der Junge das Gezanke nicht hörte und kam um nachzusehen, was los war. "Fertig mit eurem Ehestreit?", zischte sie das Duo an, das augenblicklich aufhörte sich zu streiten. Sie wollten etwas sagen, aber sie ließ sie nicht anfangen. "Yugo, geh und kümmer dich um den Kleinen. Yuri, du bleibst hier.", wies sie sie an. 

Yugo huschte davon, während Yuri sie anfunkelte. "Wir haben keinen Ehestreit!", knurrte er. Rins Gesicht sagte genau, dass sie es ihm nicht abnahm. "Nur weil ihr nicht miteinander verheiratet seid, heißt das nicht, dass ihr euch nicht wie ein altes Ehepaar zankt." Das Grummeln, das nun kam, zeigte ihr, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

Hinter dem Durchgang befand sich ein kurzer Korridor mit angelehnter Tür. Yuya war sich nicht sicher, ob er den richtigen Weg gewählt hatte, doch er war auch nicht scharf darauf zurückzugehen und von der Geisterstimme erneut in diese Richtung gedrängt zu werden. Besonders als er sah, was sich hinter der Tür befand: das triste Mauerwerk eines Kerkers. Warum sollte er hierher kommen?

"Okay, du hast mich hierher gelockt, also sag mir, was ich hier soll.", murmelte er, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Seine Füße setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, nachdem er einen Moment lang die Wände links und rechts angestarrt hatte. Nach einigen Metern war klar, wie übersichtlich der Kerker war. Es gab einen Gang, dem er folgen musste. Die Abzweigungen endeten nach etwa 2 Metern in Mauern und es war kälter als im Rest des Schlosses. Licht war noch weniger vorhanden.

"Ich sollte wieder umkehren.", nuschelte Yuya, als er eine Gittertür öffnete. Die Scharniere quietschten so laut, dass es unangenehm war. Nicht weit vor ihm war noch eine Abzweigung mit einer kleinen Mauernische dahinter. Orange-gelbes Licht kam aus ihr und er beschloss bis zu dieser Stelle zu gehen und dann umzudrehen. "Ist denn niemand hier?", rief er etwas lauter, in der Hoffnung die Geisterstimme auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Es war ihr zu verdanken, dass er im Schlosskerker gelandet war. Allerdings...

"Yuya?!"

...hatte er nicht mit einer anderen Stimme gerechnet. "Dad?!" So schnell er konnte, rannte der Junge an der Mauernische und dem Kerzenständer darin vorbei, direkt zu dem Gang dahinter auf der rechten Seite des Hauptkorridors. Das wenige Mondlicht, das durch ein winziges Fenster schien, ließ ihn die beiden Zellen besser erkennen, die vor ihm links und rechts lagen. In einer von ihnen kauerte sein Vater, sichtlich erschöpft und verdreckt.

"Dad!" Yusho glaubte seinen Augen kaum, bis er dünne Arme und kleine Hände wahrnahm, die ihn an einen deutlich kleineren Körper zu ziehen versuchten. Betonung auf "versuchten", denn dicke Gitterstäbe trennten Vater und Sohn. "Du bist hier, du bist wirklich hier! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Rubinrote Augen wurden durch Freudentränen feucht und die Finger des Älteren fanden rote und grüne Haarsträhnen, strichen sanft hindurch.

"Ich dachte nicht, dass du hierher kommen würdest.", flüsterte der Mann mit kratzig-rauer Stimme. "Wie hast du mich gefunden?" Er drehte den Kopf weg und hustete. "Dank Oddeyes und einem Geist." Yuya hob eine Hand und legte sie dem Älteren auf die Stirn, ungeachtet dessen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdrucks. "Dad, du hast Fieber! Wie lange bist du schon in diesem Loch? Du musst so schnell wie möglich zu einem Arzt!"

Rin hatte Recht gehabt, die Beiden waren miteinander verwandt. Yugo spürte Freude in sich hochsprudeln, während er ihnen zuhörte. Für eine Sekunde fragte er sich in Gedanken, wie lange es her war, dass im Schloss die offene Zuneigung zwischen Eltern und Kindern zu hören war. Er wollte zu seinen Freunden zurückkehren, doch als er den Kopf drehte, entdeckte er einen Schatten über sich, dessen Größe bis zur Decke reichte. Graue Augen glühten vor Wut und Yugo erstarrte angesichts des offen gezeigten Zorns und der schlagartig tiefer fallenden Temperatur.

"Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig." Yusho ergriff die schmalen Schultern seines Sohnes. "Hör mir gut zu, Yuya! Du musst von hier verschwinden! So schnell du kannst und dreh dich auf keinen Fall um! Hast du mich verstanden?! Du musst hier weg!", drängte er ihn, bevor er sich erneut wegdrehen musste, um zu husten.

"Was?! Warum?" Der Jüngere verstand nicht, was seinen Gegenüber dazu bewog, ihn einfach wegzuschicken. Er sah die Furcht in den Seelenspiegeln des Anderen, doch er konnte keinen Grund erkennen. "Frag nicht, geh einfach!" Der Mann linste immer wieder in die Finsternis des Ganges hinter ihm. "Tu einfach, was ich dir sage, Yuya, sonst steckst du in großen Schwierigkeiten!" Entschlossenheit breitete sich in ihm aus. "Ich denke garnicht daran, dich hier zurückzulassen!"

"GRRRRRRR!!!"

Yuya sprang erschrocken auf und stellte sich instinktiv vor seinen Vater, um ihn zu beschützen, während Yusho leise aufstöhnte. "Zu spät.", entkam ihm. Der Junge kam nicht dazu ihn zu fragen, was er damit meinte. Etwas bewegte sich in der Dunkelheit, etwas Großes und Schweres. Es baute sich genau im Hauptkorridor vor ihm auf. Stahlgraue Augen schienen nahe der Decke zu schweben, starrten ihn eisig an. "Wer ist da? Wer bist du?", brach es aus ihm heraus.

Ein weiteres Knurren hallte von den Wänden wider. "Der Herr dieses Schlosses.", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme, in der ebendieses Geräusch mitklang. "Was hast du hier zu suchen?" Eine Kälte lag in den beiden Sätzen, die ihn verunsicherte. Trotzdem nahm Yuya all seinen Mut zusammen. "Ich habe meinen Vater gesucht. Bitte lass ihn gehen, er braucht ärztliche Versorgung."

"Und warum sollte ich das tun?" Die frostige Gegenfrage ließ ihn sprachlos zurück. "Dieser Mann ist schließlich in mein Schloss eingebrochen. Genauso wie du. Wieso sollte ich auch nur einem von euch helfen?"

Der Junge war schockiert über das, was er hörte, und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Das war bestimmt nicht unsere Absicht hier einzubrechen. Weder meine noch die meines Vaters, ich schwöre! Bitte lass uns gehen, wir werden dich nie mehr wieder stören.", versuchte er es erneut.

"Hast du noch mehr von solchen putzigen, kleinen Wünschen?", knurrte sein Gesprächspartner verächtlich und Yuya spürte, wie etwas in ihm riss. "Wir könnten bestimmt eine Lösung für alle finden, wenn du nicht so kaltherzig wärst!", fauchte er in die Dunkelheit. "Kümmert es dich denn garnicht, wenn andere leiden?" In der Zelle zog Yusho scharf die Luft ein. Er wusste, dass sein Sprössling die Grenze überschritten hatte.

Das Geräusch eines Schrittes in die Richtung der Beiden war zu hören. "Ich habe dich weder um deine Meinung gefragt noch sonst etwas!" Der Zorn in der Stimme war nicht zu überhören. "Das ist MEIN Schloss und ICH mache die Regeln! Das Leben ist nun mal grausam. Gewöhn dich daran!"

Yuya wurde schlagartig mulmig, doch er wich nicht zurück. Ihm lag eine Antwort auf der Zunge und er öffnete seinen Mund, um zu kontern, aber Yusho kam ihm zuvor. "Bitte vergebt ihm!" Der Mann hustete. "Ich habe ihn sehr behütet aufgezogen, deshalb hat er nur wenig Ahnung von der Welt. Ich übernehme... die volle Verantwortung für sein Handeln und die... die vorgesehene Strafe."

"Aber Dad!", protestierte der Kleinere und drehte sich zu ihm, griff nach ihm, als er versuchte sich aufzurichten und einknickte. Es hielt ihn dennoch nicht davon ab erneut aufzusehen. "Lasst ihn gehen.", bat er sanft, ohne die Erschöpfung verheimlichen zu können. Solange er Yuya hier rausbekam, störte ihn das nicht. "Dad, nicht..."

"Pah!" Der Schlossherr klang so voller Abscheu, dass die Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder bei ihm war, als Vater und Sohn sich gegenseitig beruhigen wollten. "Dann sei es so! Sag ihm Lebewohl, solange du noch kannst! Und du, nimm an, was dieser Mann dir anbietet! Eine zweite Chance gibt es nicht!"

Yusho nickte dankbar, ein schwaches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, während im Gesicht seines Nachwuchses Entsetzen stand. "Nein, auf keinen Fall-", begann er und wurde durch eine Hand unterbrochen, die ihm durch den weichen Haarschopf strich. "Es ist in Ordnung, Yuya. Ich bin alt, wer weiß, wie lange ich noch hätte. Aber du hast dein ganzes Leben vor dir. Geh und mach das Beste daraus." Das Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Ich bin sehr, sehr stolz auf dich. Vergiss das nie."

Der Schock wich Kummer und Traurigkeit und ehe er es sich versah, liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen und er versuchte sich so gut es ging an den Anderen zu pressen, ungeachtet der Gitterstäbe zwischen ihnen. "Bitte nicht, Dad...", flehte er leise. "Ich warte nicht die ganze Nacht!", knurrte es bedrohlich aus der Dunkelheit. Das Geräusch von Bewegung drang erneut an ihre Ohren. "Geh, mein Junge.", drängte Yusho.

Yuya rührte sich nicht. Fieberhaft versuchte er die rettende Idee zu finden, die ihm helfen konnte. Instinktiv wusste er, dass er seinen Vater dem Tod überließ, würde er ihn nun zurücklassen, und dies schreckte ihn ab. Er weigerte sich. Er konnte das nicht zulassen!

"Warte!"

Die schweren Schritte stoppten. "Was ist JETZT-", begann die tiefe Stimme genervt. "Ein Tausch!"

Stille folgte. Yuya spürte Yushos schockierten Blick auf sich, als er sich mit einer Hand über die Augen wischte. "Was?!" Erneut Bewegung in der Finsternis, diesmal in ihre Richtung zurück. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug löste er sich von dem Anderen und erhob sich. Die grauen Augen schwebten wieder über ihm, doch der bodenlose Zorn war nicht mehr so stark präsent. Da war noch etwas anderes. Neugierde? Überraschung?

"Einen Tausch.", wiederholte der Junge. "Mein Leben für das meines Vaters." Er sah, wie Überraschung die beiden Seelenspiegel weiteten. Dann breitete sich sofort Misstrauen aus. "NEIN!!", brüllte Yusho in heller Panik. "Du weißt nicht, was du da tust! Verzeiht ihm, er meint es nicht so-" Ein weiterer Hustenanfall schüttelte seinen Körper und ließ ihn zu Boden gehen. "Dad!" Yuya kniete sich augenblicklich wieder zu ihm, griff nach ihm.

"Warum willst du die Schuld, die dein Vater gerade auf sich nahm, jetzt selbst auf dich nehmen?", verlangte der Herr des Schlosses zu erfahren, den Zusammenbruch des Älteren ignorierend.

"Weil er mein Vater ist.", antwortete der Sohn und wandte sich ihm leicht zu. "Er bedeutet mir unglaublich viel und alles was ich will ist, dass es ihm gut geht und er sicher ist. Wenn das heißt, dass ich seinen Platz einnehmen muss, damit er zu einem Arzt kommt und frei sein kann, dann tue ich es."

"Yuya, nein...", würgte besagter Vater hervor, doch die Beiden achteten nicht auf ihn, während sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen starrten. Der Kleinere wusste nicht, was von ihm erwartet wurde, aber er hatte nicht vor nachzugeben.

Schließlich ertönte ein Schnauben. "Warum sollte ich dir glauben und deinen Vorschlag annehmen?", kam die nächste Frage, diesmal deutlich eisiger als die vorherige. Yuya erhob sich langsam. "Tja, ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich jemanden glauben soll, der sich wie ein Feigling in der Dunkelheit versteckt.", erwiderte er spitz. "Hör auf... ihn wütend zu... zu machen.", versuchte Yusho seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, aber seine Worte gingen in den Geräuschen von Bewegung unter.

Etwas schob sich aus der Finsternis heraus. Die Beine waren das Erste, das in dem kreisrunden Fleck am Boden erschien, welcher vom Mondlicht geschaffen worden war. Sie steckten in einer schwarzen, halb zerfetzten Hose und erinnerten an die Hinterläufe eines Raubtieres, vielleicht ein Wolf oder ein Löwe.

Kurzes, schwarzes und struppiges Fell bedeckte die Haut vollständig von den Spitzen der Zehen bis weit über den Hosenbund hinauf, wie Yuya entdeckte, als sein Blick weiter hoch wanderte. Je mehr er sah, desto mehr gefror sein Blut in seinen Adern.

Das Wesen trug kein Hemd, aber einen Umhang mit rotem Innenfutter über den Schultern. Es wirkte drahtig, doch unter dem Fell waren Muskeln gut zu erkennen, die von der rohen Kraft zeugten, die in dem hochgewachsenen Körper steckte. Das Paar rubinroter Augen wanderte an den breiten Schultern entlang und zu den Armen, die ihn im ersten Moment an die eines Gorillas erinnerten, aber nicht so dick waren. Sie endeten in großen Pranken mit scharfen Nägeln.

Ihm blieb die Luft weg. In den Fingern befand sich sichtlich genug Kraft, dass sie wahrscheinlich Steine ohne zusätzliche Werkzeuge zerbrechen konnten. Wenn dieses Ding wollte, konnte es ihm das Genick brechen, ohne dass er es bemerken würde.

Langsam sah er hoch. Der breite Hals war durch eine kurze, schwarze Mähne mit dicken Haaren fast nicht zu erkennen. Aus dieser ragten zwei leicht spitze Ohren. Das Gesicht erinnerte an einen Löwen mit einer breiten Nase, einem lippenlosen Mund und messerscharfen Zähnen. Nur die Eckzähne waren länger, wie die Hauer eines Wildschweins. Ein paar Strähnen über den grauen Augen waren in Violett gefärbt, eine besonders lange hing über das rechte.

Alles in allem... ein Monster.

Yuya wich zurück, bis er gegen die steinerne Wand prallte, ein entsetzter Aufschrei auf seinen Lippen. Er hatte Angst, noch viel mehr als zuvor, als er die Geisterstimme gehört hatte. Wer rechnete damit, soetwas zu finden?

"Und?" Die tiefe, kalte Stimme tönte aus dem Mund des Biests. "Noch immer mutig genug, um an deinem Tausch-Vorschlag festzuhalten?" Der Junge konnte im ersten Moment nicht antworten. Ihm fiel nichts ein, während er das Wesen vor sich anstarrte.

"Er nimmt ihn zurück." Yushos Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Starre und ließ ihn zu dem Mann sehen. Dieser war sichtlich fest entschlossen, seinen Nachwuchs aus dem Schloss und aus der Reichweite seines Herrn zu bekommen, ungeachtet der Konsequenzen für sein eigenes Leben. Das Biest achtete garnicht auf den Schwarzhaarigen, es starrte den Kleineren weiterhin eisig an. Es war, als hätte Yusho nichts gesagt.

Yuya schluckte, als er sich den Grund in Erinnerung rief, warum er mitten in einem Kerker einem Monster gegenüber stand. Er wusste, dass er nun zwei Möglichkeiten hatte. Entweder stimmte er den Worten seines Vaters zu oder er stand für sein Angebot, den Platz mit dem Älteren zu tauschen, ein. Diesen im Stich zu lassen... kam nicht in Frage.

Tief Luft holend trat er auf das Wesen zu, bis etwa ein halber Meter sie voneinander trennte. Die Hände an seinen Seiten, ohne eine Spur einer Verteidigungshaltung oder eines möglichen Angriffs, hob der Junge den Kopf und sah dem Ding vor sich in die Augen. "Ja und ich bleibe dabei. Mein Leben für das meines Vaters.", bekräftigte er.

Kaum hatte er die Worte gehört, schrie Yusho auf, griff nach den Gitterstäben und rüttelte daran. Egal wie angeschlagen sein Körper war, er würde das auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Yuya bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug an diesem schrecklichen Ort blieb. Aber keiner achtete auf ihn.

Das Wesen vor ihm rührte sich für einen Moment nicht. Es starrte ihn nur an. Yuya war sich sicher, Unglauben in den beiden grauen Augen zu sehen, genauso wie Überraschung. Doch eisige Kälte übernahm, bevor er es genau wusste. "So sei es!", hallte die Stimme des Monsters von den Wänden des Kerkers wider. Endgültigkeit lag in den wenigen Worten und ihm schwand die Kraft in seinen Beinen, als die Kreatur sich an ihm vorbeischob, um die Zellentür zu öffnen.

Kaum war die vergitterte Barriere nicht mehr unüberwindbar, kämpfte Yusho sich auf die Füße und zu seinem einzigen Kind, warf die Arme um ihn. "Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, dich für mich alten Mann opfern!" Der Kleinere zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er sich zu ihm drehte. "Dad..."

In den beiden Rubinen standen Tränen und Yuya wollte die Umarmung erwidern, konnte es jedoch nicht. Ein kräftiger Arm mit Fell drängte sich zwischen sie, während der Ältere von seinem Sprössling weggezerrt wurde. "Abmarsch!", knurrte der Schlossherr und schob Vater und Sohn auseinander, dann schleifte er Ersteren hinter sich nach.

"Warte!" Der Junge brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich wieder hochzukämpfen und den Beiden nachzustolpern. Sein alter Herr wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, die in ihm noch vorhanden war, aber gegen die Stärke des Biests kam er nicht an. Er hielt ihn eisern fest, ohne sich daran zu stören, wie sehr er nach ihm schlug und trat, um sich zu befreien.

"Warte! Dad!" Yuya wollte nur ein paar Minuten mit dem Anderen haben, damit er ihm noch alles sagen konnte, was er seinem Vater mit auf den Weg geben wollte, nur ein paar Minuten... Aber er bekam diese Zeit nicht. Direkt vor ihm krachte etwas lautstark und einen Augenblick später prallte er gegen die Gittertür, die ins Schloss gefallen war.

"DAD!"

"YUYA!"

Sie ließen den Kerker rasch hinter sich, aber dies hielt Yusho nicht davon ab zu versuchen wieder dorthin zurück zu kommen. Nicht dass er irgendeine Chance gegen das Biest hatte. Er reagierte auch nicht auf sein Geschrei, bis er durch eine Tür aus dem riesigen Gebäude trat. Ein kalter Wind schlug ihnen ins Gesicht.

Eine einsame Kutsche stand auf den Steinplatten, ohne Kutscher, ohne Pferde, die sie ziehen würden. Das monströse Wesen stoppte daneben, riss die Tür auf und zog den Mann hoch, welcher dazu übergegangen war um das Leben seines Nachwuchs zu betteln. Einen Moment lang starrte er den Anderen an und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen.

"Das Schicksal deines Sohnes geht dich nichts mehr an, also verschwinde!", knurrte er seinen ehemaligen Gefangenen an und stieß ihn ins Innere der Kutsche. Dann schlug er die Tür zu. "Bring ihn zu den Dörfern! Dort sollen andere sich seiner annehmen!", befahl das Biest und wandte sich ab. Während er zurück ins Schloss stapfte, setzte sich die Kutsche in Bewegung und rollte los, Yushos verzweifelte Rufe dämpfend, sodass er nicht gut zu verstehen war.

Mit dieser Situation, einen neuen Gefangenen zu haben, hatte der Schlossherr nicht gerechnet, aber es war nichts, womit er nicht umgehen konnte. Ohne einen Gedanken an den vorherigen zu verschwenden, marschierte die Kreatur in den Kerker zurück. Ein kurzer Blick, was das Balg tat, und dann...

"Mylord?" Er hielt inne und wandte sich einer Mauernische zu, in der ein Kerzenständer stand, ein unsicheres Grinsen im Gesicht. "Was!", knurrte das Biest den Gegenstand an. Dieser zuckte zusammen. "Naja... Wegen dem Jungen... Da er jetzt hier bleibt, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob der Kerker der richtige Ort für ihn ist." Er rieb sich am Hinterkopf. "Vielleicht wäre eines der Zimmer im Ostflügel besser-" Ein drohendes Grollen unterbrach ihn. "War nur ein Vorschlag!" Die Lichtquelle kauerte sich zusammen.

Der Kleine saß in der Zelle, in der schon sein Vater eingeschlossen war. Er hatte die Beine angezogen und sich in den Umhang eingewickelt, um die Kälte so gut es ging davon abzuhalten, sich in seinen Gliedern auszubreiten. Das Biest konnte hören, wie er in den Stoff hineinschluchzte.

Bei dem Geräusch der näherkommenden Schritte sah Yuya auf. "Warum?", fragte er. "Warum konnte ich mich nicht von ihm verabschieden? Warum hast du uns nicht noch ein paar Minuten gegeben, wenn wir uns nie mehr wieder sehen können? Warum?!" Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er immer lauter wurde, und schließlich fand er sich auf seinen Füßen stehend wieder, wütend in die Dunkelheit funkelnd. Schweigen antwortete ihm und er senkte den Kopf. Hoffnungslosigkeit begann ihm die Kraft zu nehmen.

Umso größer war die Überraschung, als die Zellentür geöffnet wurde. "Komm." Yuya blinzelte und wischte sich mit einem Ärmel übers Gesicht. "Huh? Was...?" Er war so verwirrt über dieses Verhalten, dass er einfach stehen blieb. "Ich sagte, Komm! Oder willst du lieber hier bleiben?", knurrte das Wesen, das sich insgeheim über sich selbst wunderte. Warum bot er dem Gör an, den Kerker verlassen zu können? Warum verspürte er überhaupt das Gefühl von Schuld bei dem Anblick vor sich?

"N-Nein...", stotterte der neue Gast im Schloss und beeilte sich dem Anderen zu folgen. Das fehlende Licht erschwerte dies für einen Moment, dann drang etwas in Gelb-Orange durch die Finsternis und der Junge konnte viel besser erkennen, was sich vor ihm befand. Besonders den deutlich größeren Körper des Monsters, dem er sich selbst ausgeliefert hatte.

Schweigend verließen sie das düstere Gewölbe und gingen durch die Korridore. Yugo, in der einen Hand des Schlossherrn, beobachtete das Duo für einige Zeit, bevor er dem Biest deutete, sich mit ihrem kleineren Begleiter auseinander zu setzen. "Redet doch mit ihm, Mylord. Ein bisschen Aufmunterung tut sicher gut.", flüsterte er.

Der Angesprochene warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Wie kam gerade er dazu? Einen Moment lang sah er wieder stur nach vorne, dann linste er über seine Schulter zu dem Menschenkind, das mit erneut gesenktem Kopf hinter ihm nachtrottete. Er schien in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein und nicht mehr so widerspenstig und frech wie zuvor.

"Ab heute ist dieses Schloss dein Zuhause.", begann die Kreatur und wandte sich dem Weg for ihnen zu. "Du kannst dich also bewegen wie du möchtest. Die einzige Ausnahme ist der Westflügel."

Dass er angesprochen wurde, überraschte Yuya und ließ ihn aufsehen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Andere das Wort an ihn richten würde, dass er überhaupt mit ihm reden wollte. "Der Westflügel? Warum?", wollte er wissen, als ihm klar wurde, was seine Ohren erreicht hatte.

Das Biest blieb schlagartig stehen und drehte sich zu ihm. "Weil es verboten ist, deshalb!", fauchte er und sorgte dafür, dass er erschocken zurückwich. Auf eine Antwort wartete das Wesen nicht, sondern wandte sich wieder ab und stapfte weiter. Yuya schluckte und folgte ihm. Zum Teil fürchtete er sich vor dem Grund, warum der Westflügel nicht betreten werden durfte, aber der andere Teil seines Selbst war nun etwas neugierig geworden, was sich dort befand.

Wohin sie gingen, wusste Yuya nicht und er hatte längst den Überblick über die Gänge des Gebäudes verloren. Plötzlich blieb das Biest erneut stehen und öffnete eine Tür. Zögerlich trat er hindurch und fand sich in einem großen Zimmer wieder.

An einer Wand stand ein Himmelbett, das mindestens dreimal so groß wie sein Bett im Farmhaus war. Ein großer Kleiderschrank befand sich auf der anderen Seite, direkt neben einer halboffenen Tür, die zu einem Bad führte. Fenster und Balkontür bildeten eine gläserne Einheit, unversteckt von den schweren Vorhängen.

"Das hier ist dein Gemach. Wenn du etwas brauchst, frage die Bediensteten des Schlosses. Sie werden dir zur Seite stehen." Der Ton des Schlossherrn war wieder ruhiger, sein Blick kühl, während der Junge sich umsah. "Ladet ihn doch zum Essen ein.", schlug Yugo leise vor.

Der Kleine war kein Diener und stand somit auf einer anderen Stufe als die Belegschaft. Da er nun bleiben musste, war es in den Augen des Kerzenständers das Beste, wenn die Beiden sich gut verstanden und miteinander auskamen. Da konnte ein leckeres Essen gemeinsam bestimmt aushelfen. Nur funktionierte es nicht so, wie Yugo es sich vorgestellt hatte.

"In anderthalb Stunden gibt es Essen. DU wirst anwesend sein!" Nun war das Biest wieder in seiner unnachgiebigen, harten Haltung, gepaart mit einem kalten Ton. Es war keine Bitte, was er dem neuen Bewohner entgegenwarf, es war ein Befehl, dass er erwartete, dass der Andere pünktlich im Speisesaal erschien. Dann schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und ging.

Yuya erschreckte sich, besonders bei dem lauten Knall, der durchs ganze Zimmer hallte. Instinktiv warf er sich gegen die hölzerne Barriere, doch gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nichts gab, das er tun konnte. Während vor dem Fenster eine Schneeflocke vorbeischwebte und den früher einbrechenden Winter ankündigte, löste der Junge sich von der Tür und warf sich bitterlich weinend auf das Bett.

Warum, das war das einzige Wort, das immer wieder in seinen Gedanken auftauchte, neben dem Gesicht seines Vaters, um den er trauerte. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wo dieser in diesem Augenblick war. Alles was er tun konnte war zu hoffen, dass Yusho den brutalen Rauswurf überstand und es in eines der Dörfer schaffte.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seiner Mutter, als plötzlich ein Klopfen an der Tür ertönte. Yuya zuckte zusammen. Wer war das? Das Biest konnte es nicht sein. Außerdem bezweifelte er, dass die Kreatur einfach anklopfen würde. Zögerlich setzte er sich auf. "Wer ist da?", fragte er etwas lauter. "Ich heiße Rin. Kannst du uns bitte die Tür öffnen?"

Das musste eine der Bediensteten sein, die zuvor erwähnt worden waren. Irgendwoher glaubte er die Stimme zu kennen, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Für eine Sekunde lang wollte Yuya nicht öffnen, dann stand er auf und kam der Bitte nach. Diese Rin klang freundlich und sie konnte nichts für das Verhalten ihres Herrn. Allerdings hatte er nicht mit einem Servierwagen gerechnet, der hereinsauste und am Fußende des Bettes stehen blieb. Eine Teekanne, eine Tasse und ein Staubwedel standen darauf. Letzterer lächelte ihn an. "Ich dachte, du könntest einen Schluck Tee vertragen."

"Du meine Güte!" Die Augen des neuen Schlossbewohners weiteten sich, Unglauben und ein wenig Schock darin. "D-Du bist ja... Aber w-wie... D-Das ist doch nicht möglich!" Fassungslos wich er zurück und prallte dabei gegen etwas Hartes. "Vorsicht, sonst verletzt du dich noch.", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm. Yuya wandte sich leicht um und entdeckte ein Gesicht über den Türen des Schrankes, das ihn freundlich ansah.

"Tschuldigung. Wir wollten dich nicht erschrecken." Die Tasse und die Teekanne hatten auch Gesichter und Erstere hopste nun vom Servierwagen hinunter und auf ihn zu. Letztere sah aus, als wäre ihr eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen, als sie gemeinsam mit dem Staubwedel folgte.

"Schon in Ordnung.", antwortete der Junge und kniete sich auf den Boden. "Was ist mit euch passiert, dass ihr... Naja..." Bei dem Anblick fragte er sich, wie seine eigene Zukunft im Schloss aussah. Vielleicht wachte er eines Morgens als Gabel auf oder als Kaffeelöffel...

Unsichere Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. "Entschuldigt, ich wollte euch nicht zu nahe treten." Das Thema schien heikel zu sein. "Mach dir keinen Kopf, es ist nicht so einfach mit Außenstehenden über uns zu sprechen.", brummte die Kanne und betrachtete ihn, als ob sie ihn nicht wirklich trauen konnte.

"Shun, sei etwas netter.", tadelte Rin ihren Begleiter, dann wandte sie sich dem Kleinen zu. "Sieh es ihm bitte nach, er ist immer so.", sagte sie und ignorierte Shuns Gesichtsausdruck, den er ihr zuwarf. "Der Zwerg vor dir ist Sora. Und der Große hinter dir nennt sich Gongenzaka."

"Schön euch kennenzulernen." Yuya spürte ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. "Ich bin kein Zwerg.", protestierte Sora schmollend. "Aber so groß bist du auch wieder nicht.", erwiderte eine gewisse Kanne trocken. Der Kleinere wollte ihm eine Antwort geben, aber Rin kam ihm zuvor. "Bevor du fragst, die sind immer so. Und sie sind nicht die Einzigen, aber die harmlosesten. Yugo und Yuri sind im einiges schlimmer." Sie rollte mit den Augen.

Yuya blinzelte und nickte. Wenn er die beiden Genannten traf, so wusste er auf jeden Fall Bescheid. Die einzige weibliche Anwesende gab Shun einen leichten Schubser. "Los, gib ihm etwas, damit er seine Nerven nach diesem Tag wieder beruhigen kann." wies sie ihn an. "Dieser Tag?", fragte der Menschenjunge verwirrt nach, während er zusah, wie heißer Tee in die Tasse gegossen wurde.

"Du hast dich für deinen Vater geopfert.", erklärte Gongenzaka und sah, wie der kleinere Körper sich anspannte. "Das war unglaublich tapfer von dir." Auch die Gesichter der anderen Drei, sogar Shuns, spiegelten Mitgefühl wider. Yuya spürte einen schweren Klumpen in seiner Kehle. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. "Ihr wisst das?", wisperte er tonlos.

"Das ganze Schloss weiß davon.", erklärte Shun. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher. "Wir haben alle mitbekommen, wie du deinem Vater die Freiheit geschenkt hast, Yuya." Oh, wenigstens musste er sich nicht mehr selbst vorstellen. Das hätte er auch ehrlich gesagt vergessen. Aber es stoppte nicht den Kummer über den Verlust des Älteren. "Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es ihm gut geht. Oder was mit mir geschieht. Wobei Ersteres mir am Allerwichtigsten ist. Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um ihn."

"Hey..." Vorsichtig lehnte Sora sich an das Knie des neuen Schlossbewohners, um keinen Tee zu verschütten. "Ich bin sicher, dass er in Ordnung ist. Kopf hoch, es wird alles wieder gut.", sagte er. "Danke." Yuya wischte sich über die Augen, auch wenn es nicht wirklich half. Er fühlte sich noch immer niedergeschlagen.

"Er hat recht, den Kopf hängen zu lassen bringt sich nichts.", meldete sich Shun. "Iss ein bisschen, schlaf ein paar Stunden, dann sieht die Welt schon besser aus. Was mich erinnert..." Er wandte sich Sora zu. "Wir müssen uns ums Essen kümmern, also beeil dich."

"Jaja..." Der Kleinere sah zu Yuya. Dieser lächelte schwach. "Ist schon okay. Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen Ärger bekommst.", sagte er. "Gut, dann sehen wir uns später." Mit diesen Worten folgte Sora Shun zur Tür hinaus, die sich hinter ihnen schloss.

"Bist du sicher?", wollte Rin wissen und bekam ein Nicken. "Ja, bin ich. Ihr müsst euch nicht so viele Umstände machen. Ihr seid sowieso schon so nett zu mir, da kann ich nicht noch mehr von euch verlangen." Sie seufzte, während sie zusah, wie ihr Gegenüber sich erneut über die Augen wischte. "Das tust du nicht. Es ist schließlich unsere Aufgabe dir zu helfen, wenn du etwas brauchst.", erwiderte sie.

Yuya schmunzelte leicht. "Das ist lieb von dir, Rin, wirklich." Er wurde nachdenklich. "Was ist?" Gongenzaka beugte sich leicht über ihn. "Ich... Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr euch soviel Mühe wegen mir macht. Trotzdem... ich habe eine Frage, Rin." Die Angesprochene hob eine Augenbraue. "Welche?"

"Bevor ich Dad im Kerker fand, habe ich eine Stimme gehört. Sie... sie hat mich in die betreffende Richtung geführt. Deine klingt genauso. Also..." Der Staubwedel wurde rot im Gesicht, während Gongenzaka sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete.

"Ja, das war ich.", gestand sie. "Yugo, Yuri und ich haben dich gehört, als du durch das Schloss gelaufen bist und Yugo wollte dich unbedingt in den Kerker leiten, damit wir herausfinden können- " Rin unterbrach sich, als sie hochgehoben und an einen zierlichen Körper gedrückt wurde. "Danke. Danke, dass du und deine Freunde mich zu meinem Vater geführt habt."

Rin wurde noch röter als sie bereits war. "Sch - schon okay." Etwas peinlich berührt befreite sie sich aus der Umarmung und sprang auf den Boden zurück. "Ich muss auch wieder an die Arbeit. Bis später." Mit diesen Worten huschte sie hinaus.

Yuya konnte nicht anders, er kicherte. "Ich glaube, ich habe sie überrascht.", meinte er und drehte sich zu dem Kleiderschrank hinter sich. "Hast du.", gab dieser zu. "Hier im Schloss sind wir es nicht gewöhnt, dass von höherer Stelle so rücksichtsvoll auf uns Diener geachtet wird." Er schwieg für einen Augenblick. "Oder dass Eltern und Kinder sich miteinander verstehen.", fügte er leise hinzu.

"Huh?" Zwei Rubine sahen verwirrt hoch. "Nichts." Yuya runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nicht verstanden, was der Andere noch gesagt hatte, allerdings konnte er auch nicht nachfragen. Gongenzaka wich etwas zurück und öffnete seine Türen. "Lass uns nachsehen, was die beste Kleidung für dich zum Essen ist.", schlug er vor und der Kleinere spürte Übelkeit in sich hochsteigen. Stimmt, er musste sich bald wieder mit einem schlecht gelaunten Schlossherrn auseinandersetzen.

Der Größere wollte etwas aus seinem Inneren holen, als Yuya aufstand und die Schranktüren schloss. "Ich gehe nicht.", sagte er. "Was?" Unglauben lag in dem einen Wort. "Ich werde nicht hingehen." Entschlossenheit breitete sich in dem Jungen aus. "Ich will nicht. Es wird ihm doch sowieso nichts passen, was ich tue, da kann ich es gleich lassen und hier bleiben."

Er musste nicht extra sagen, wen er meinte, sie wussten es beide. "Das wird Mylord garnicht gefallen.", meinte Gongenzaka und schluckte. Sein Gesprächspartner zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte eine Antwort geben, als es an der Tür klopfte. Beide zuckten zusammen, dann steckte ein Kerzenständer den Kopf herein. "Hi, ich bin Yugo." Er grinste breit. "Ich bin hier, um dich abzuholen, Yuya."

Einer von Rins Freunden, die ihm halfen Yusho zu finden. "Hi, freut mich." Er hob grüßend die Hand. "Bei Yuugou musst du Acht geben.", kam es von dem Schrank, aber bevor der Kleinere nachfragen konnte, kam ihm die Lichtquelle zuvor. "Es heißt YUGO!", schnappte er verärgert. "Wieso sprechen alle meinen Namen falsch aus?!"

"Oh, ich verstehe. Ich verspreche dir, Yugo, dass ich aufpasse." Der Angesprochene machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, dann stoppte er, betrachtete den Jungen und umarmte plötzlich sein Bein. "Wenigstens du hast mich lieb! Sonst schafft es keiner meinen Namen gleich beim ersten Mal richtig zu buchstabieren! Oder später."

Yuya konnte den Anderen gut verstehen, dass das ihn fertig machte. Ständig mit einem anderen Namen angesprochen zu werden wurde auch anstrengend und ärgerlich. Yugo fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und grinste erneut. "Okay, lass uns gehen.", sagte er und sprang zur Tür. Er stoppte jedoch, als er bemerkte, dass niemand ihm folgte. "Uhm..."

"Tut mir leid, Yugo." Das Menschenkind kniete sich auf den Boden. "Aber ich werde dich nicht begleiten. Ich bleibe hier." Er konnte sehen, dass der Andere damit nicht sehr glücklich war, und er versuchte ein weiteres Mal ihn dazu zu bewegen mit in den Speisesaal zu kommen. Yuya bleib allerdings stur und so musste Yugo unverrichteter Dinge wieder gehen.

Die beiden Zurückbleibenden blieben zunächst still. "Hey, Gongenzaka." Der Schrank beugte sich leicht zur Seite. "Ja?", wollte er wissen. "Du musst nicht hierbleiben, wenn du nicht willst. Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht zwingen, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Farmer, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Also niemand aus einer höheren Gesellschaftsschicht."

Gongenzaka starrte sprachlos auf den rot-grünen Haarschopf, welcher sich wieder erhob und zum Bett ging, um sich aufs Fußende zu setzen. Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst. "Nein. Meine Aufgabe ist es dich zu unterstützen, solange du in diesem Zimmer wohnst. Das werde ich tun."

Yuya hob seinen Blick und betrachtete seinen Gegenüber. Schließlich lächelte er schwach. "Vielen Dank." Das Gefühl von Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus, dass er nicht im Stich gelassen wurde, jetzt wo er sein Leben neu gestalten musste. "Wie lange bist du schon hier?", fragte er. Sein Gesprächspartner wollte eine Antwort geben, doch näher kommende Geräusche draußen vor der Tür ließen ihn verstummen.

Ohne es zu bemerken, spannte der Kleinere sich an. Er hatte schon eine Ahnung, wer zu ihnen kam. Die Geräusche verstummten auf der anderen Seite der Tür und eine Faust wurde gegen das Holz geschlagen. "Was ist so schwer zu verstehen, wenn ich dir sage, dass du beim Essen anwesend sein wirst!!", donnerte eine tiefe Stimme.

Widerstand regte sich in Yuya. "Ich habe keinen Hunger!", schrie er zurück. Teilweise stimmte das auch. Die Situation schlug ihm auf den Magen. "Du kommst JETZT da raus oder ICH komme rein!!!" Das Biest war mit einer Absage garnicht einverstanden. "NEIN!!"

Gongenzaka schluckte. Es hatte sich keiner so offen mit dem Schlossherrn angelegt und er machte sich Sorgen über die Konsequenzen für den anderen Anwesenden im Zimmer. Sein Blick wanderte von der Tür zu dem Jungen. Auf den ersten Blick schien er ruhig, doch beim genaueren Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass er zitterte. Er hatte Angst, aber er ließ es sich so gut es ging nicht ansehen und schon garnicht anhören, auch als Wut sich nun dazumischte.

"Wie du willst!!", knurrte das Biest bedrohlich und die beiden Zimmerinsassen spannten sich noch mehr an. Doch das Befürchtete trat nicht ein. Stimmen ertönten auf der anderen Türseite und Yuya war sich sicher, Yugo und Rin zu hören, wie sie auf das Monster einredeten.

"Versuchen wir es nochmal!" Er konnte sich auf einmal gut vorstellen, wie die Kreatur mit den Zähnen knirschte, während rasender Zorn in den grauen Augen leuchete. "Es wäre mir eine große Ehre, wenn du mit mir dinnieren würdest." Eine der anderen Stimmen sagte etwas. "Bitte.", fügte das Biest schließlich hinzu.

"Nein danke!", schnappte der Kleinere, verschränkte stur die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich von der Tür weg. "Du kannst nicht für immer da drinnen bleiben!" Dem Anderen hatte diese Antwort nicht gefallen, so wie ihm der Kragen nun platzte. "Doch, kann ich sehr wohl!"

Es wurde still. "Wie du willst. Dann bleib da drinnen. Aber du WIRST da drinnen bleiben, auch wenn du verhungerst! Wenn ich dich woanders finde, egal wo, wirst du ein neues Zuhause bekommen, an einem Ort, wo man dich niemals mehr wieder findet!!"

Einen Moment später ertönten erneut Schritte, welche sich diesmal entfernten. Die Stimmen folgten ihnen etwas verspätet. Von den Beiden, die zurückblieben, rührte sich keiner, bis selbst nach ein paar Minuten nichts mehr zu hören war.

"Ob das wirklich das Richtige war?", wollte Gongenzaka wissen. "Ich meine, ich weiß, dass Mylord sehr schwierig sein kann. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es so eine gute Idee ist, wenn du dich zu seinem Feind machst."

Yuya brauchte eine Sekunde, bis er sich endgültig gefangen hatte. Die Angst war abgeklungen, die Wut war geblieben. "Hätte ich es mir denn gefallen lassen sollen, wie er mich angebrüllt hat? Ich kann verstehen, dass du und die Anderen euch bereits daran gewöhnt habt, aber mir gefällt das überhaupt nicht. Was ist denn so schlimm daran nett zu den Leuten zu sein?!", wollte er wissen und bemerkte zu spät, dass er laut geworden war. "Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien."

"Kein Problem." Der Kleiderschrank war nicht verärgert. "Ich schlage vor, dass du dich hinlegst und ein bisschen schläfst. Danach schaut die Welt sicher besser aus. Und..." Er machte eine kurze Pause beim Sprechen. "...vielleicht kannst du Mylord dann eine zweite Chance geben."

"Schlaf hört sich gut an.", gab Yuya zu und zog sich den Umhang von den Schultern, den er noch immer trug. "Aber eine zweite Chance für... Naja, du weißt schon... Nein, ganz sicher nicht! Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, dass er mit mir nichts zu tun haben will. Ich will genauso wenig." Er sah zur Seite. "Er kann mir gestohlen bleiben...", murmelte er.

Gongenzaka schwieg, während in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses ein monströses Wesen neben einem Tisch stand. Darauf schwebte in einem gläsernen Behältnis eine wunderschöne, blutrote Rose, von der gerade ein Blütenblatt fiel und auf den Tisch segelte. Neben der Blume lag ein Spiegel am Tisch, in dessen Glas Bilder von einem anderen Ort zu sehen waren. Vorsichtig strich er am Rahmen des Gegenstandes entlang. "Warum wollte ich unbedingt wissen, was er tut?", flüsterte er in die Finsternis hinein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bin auch auf Twitter: @_liltomato_

**Author's Note:**

> Bin auch auf Twitter: @_liltomato_


End file.
